Yours, Mine & Ours
by June5th
Summary: Di atas papan catur yang disusun L, persahabatan serta identiti "budak-budak Whammy's" teruji dan terbongkar. Sedikit-sebanyak tergugat. Dipertimbang sekali lagi dan ada terbina lebih erat. Terlerai. Tercipta baru. And for what it's worth, no matter how it all ends the memories will remain as yours, mine, and ours. Never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own the cover image for this fanfiction. So if, by chance the actual owner sees this then please contact me so I can credit you. Or if you want me to take it down, I will (: thank you in advance.**

* * *

 **.bab 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **England**

Pendek tu comel. Tapi waktu-waktu macam ni… Heiii. Geram betul aku.

Yayu menjengket sambil menghulur tangan. Setinggi termampu. Jari-jemarinya dikuis, dan dikuis lagi untuk mencapai sebuah buku di rak paling atas. Tebal. Berat.

Kalau jatuh atas kepala ni, boleh biul seminggu.

Belakang Yayu tiba-tiba ditepuk.

Yayu menoleh. Dia terkebil-kebil apabila seorang budak lelaki ber-t-shirt hijau dan berseluar jeans biru, tanpa sebarang mukadimah, berjalan masuk dan menyelit di antara dirinya dengan rak buku tersebut.

Kenapa pulak mamat ni? Yayu mengerut dahi. Budak lelaki itu memandang rak paling atas. Menghulur tangan. Tanpa sebarang penat-lelah, dia mencapai buku yang separuh mati cuba didapatkan oleh Yayu tadi.

Kemudian budak lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Memandang Yayu yang masih sedikit blur.

Buku tersebut ditujah ke dahi Yayu.

"Sakitlah." gertaknya spontan. Apa masalah mamat ni? Buku itu dialih dengan mata yang dijegil.

Budak lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia menghentak kaki kirinya ke lantai. Dua kali. Mata Yayu terus memandang. Budak lelaki itu berkasut sukan jenama Nike. Kakinya digerakkan lagi. Dihulur masuk ke dalam satu ruang yang terdapat di antara rak buku dengan lantai perpustakaan.

Apabila budak lelaki itu menarik semula kakinya keluar, ada sebuah bangku kecil yang turut ditarik sama.

Yayu menjilat bibir. Terkedu. Terang lagi bersuluh, bangku kecil tersebut adalah "alat bantuan" bagi orang-orang "kurang tinggi" seperti dirinya. Tempat dipijak dan berdiri, untuk mendapatkan buku-buku nun di langit sana.

Kaki budak lelaki itu menolak kembali bangku berkenaan. Dimasukkan semula ke bawah ruang simpanan, di antara rak buku dengan lantai perpustakaan.

Budak lelaki itu memandang Yayu dengan senyum kecil. Kedua tangannya diangkat dan digerak-gerakkan membuat beberapa gaya.

Bahasa isyarat.

Akhirnya budak lelaki itu mengenyit mata, tersengih kecil, sebelum dia beredar melintasi Yayu.

Hampir tiga ratus enam puluh darjah, Yayu berpusing. Mulutnya dibuka dengan niat untuk berterima kasih. Namun kemudian dia menutup semula mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu, sama ada budak lelaki itu boleh mendengar ataupun tidak.

Seorang budak perempuan berlari-lari anak masuk dari pintu perpustakaan. Diterpanya budak lelaki tadi dengan senyum girang. Kedua tangannya dipaut erat, memeluk lengan kiri budak lelaki itu.

Niat Yayu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, terus lesap.

Apa-apa lah.

Dia berpaling ke meja kosong paling dekat. Kerusi ditarik, kemudian dia duduk dan membuka buku di tangan:

 _Whammy House telah ditubuhkan pada tahun 1984, oleh seorang hartawan berbangsa British yang dikenali sebagai Quillsh Whammy. Hak milik persendirian, ia merupakan sebuah institusi yang menempatkan kanak-kanak ber-IQ tinggi yang datang, ditawarkan untuk masuk, malah ada juga yang "dikutip" dari seluruh pelosok dunia._

 _Pada umumnya Whammy House berfungsi tepat seperti sebuah sekolah berasrama penuh. Subjek-subjek asas seperti bahasa, sains dan agama, setiap satu diajarkan kepada mereka yang berada di Whammy House. Namun berbeza dibandingkan dengan "sekolah" yang menempatkan pelajar seusia mereka, di Whammy House terdapat subjek-subjek lebih "kritikal" yang turut disediakan, antara lain forensik, kriminologi, profiling, kombat. Subjek-subjek seperti kulinari, tarian bahkan melukis juga ada disediakan bagi mereka yang lebih menjurus kepada bakat artistik._

 _Secara rasmi, mereka ini kemudiannya "dilepaskan" semula ke dunia luar apabila mencecah usia sembilan belas tahun. Dari situ—_

Yayu berhenti membaca. Dahinya berkerut.

Bahan yang diinginkannya adalah mengenai L. Tentulah, dia tidak meletakkan harapan tinggi untuk menemui info terperinci berkenaan lelaki yang dilabel sebagai "detektif nombor 1 dunia" itu. Namun sangkaannya, paling tidak maklumat seperti usia L sewaktu mula-mula memasuki Whammy House akan tercatat di dalam buku ini.

Beberapa muka surat seterusnya dibelek. Dibaca sepintas lalu.

Bam!

Satu timbunan buku-buku tebal lagi berat tiba-tiba terhempas ke atas meja. Betul-betul di depan Yayu. Dia terundur sedikit ke belakang, menyandar pada kerusi sebelum mendongak melihat budak perempuan Chinese yang telah mempersoalkan itu dan ini kepada Rachel dan Mello sejak pagi tadi.

"Hufff! Penat." budak perempuan itu mengesat lengan bajunya ke dahi. Senyum di bibirnya mekar, membalas renungan terkejut Yayu. "Barang-barang saya baru sampai setengah jam tadi," dia memulakan bicara. Kerusi bertentangan Yayu ditarik dan dia duduk di meja Yayu, tanpa dijemput mahupun dipelawa. "Kak Erin bawak saya ke bilik saya. Itu Kak Erin, by the way." jarinya dituding tidak lain tidak bukan, kepada budak perempuan yang masih menempel rapat di sisi budak lelaki yang telah membantu Yayu tadi. "Dan dalam bilik tu, saya nampak picture frame awak. Maksudnya kita ni roommates." tangannya dihulur pula kepada Yayu. "Selamat berkenalan, nama saya Miaa."

Untuk beberapa saat, Yayu sekadar memandang budak perempuan itu. Berkulit cerah, putih dengan tona kuning seperti yang dimiliki kebanyakan orang Asia.

"Yayu." sahutnya ringkas, menyambut tangan yang dihulur dengan senyum kecil.

Apabila Miaa mengangguk dengan senyum yang berbalas dan kemudian memberi fokus kepada timbunan buku-buku yang dibawanya ke meja tersebut, Yayu menghela nafas lega. Lega kerana budak perempuan itu tidak memanjang-lebarkan lagi situasi mereka. Saat ini dia tidak rasa ingin berbual atau melayan sesiapa.

Sebaik mereka bertujuh "budak-budak baru" sampai lewat malam tadi, Encik Roger pengurus Whammy House sudah serta-merta menjemput mereka untuk ke pejabat. Di situ mereka telah diterangkan mengenai tujuan pertama di sebalik kewujudan institusi ini.

" _Kami di Whammy House, bertanggungjawab untuk melatih sesiapa di antara kamu yang mempunyai minat dan potensi, untuk suatu hari nanti menggantikan detektif nombor 1 dunia."_

L.

Sudah lapan tahun berlalu sejak malam di mana ibu-bapa mereka dibunuh dan mereka terpisah apabila abangnya diheret pergi, namun Yayu masih tidak mempunyai jawapan mengenai apa sebenarnya yang berlaku. Apatah lagi, kenapa mereka diperlakukan begitu.

Yayu menongkat siku di atas meja. Dengan mata terpejam, dia menampung pipi kiri di dalam tapak tangan. Setiap butir perkataan yang tercatat rapi di dalam jurnal bapa mereka, sedang melintas dan berlalu cermat di dalam kepalanya. Berdenyut-denyut.

" _Ada manusia dalam dunia ni yang mempunyai kebolehan luar biasa, jauh melangkaui kemampuan rata-rata manusia lain. IQ yang tinggi cuma salah satu contohnya aje. Dan itu pun, sekarang ni kewujudan "genius" dah jadi hambar. Normal. Mudah didapati. Contoh lebih "kontroversial" adalah manusia yang memiliki kebolehan "psikik" macam menggerakkan objek hanya dengan pandangan mata. Yang boleh memanipulasi fikiran dan perasaan manusia lain. Yang boleh melihat ke masa depan."_

Yayu mengerut dahi. Matanya masih dipejam, mula diurut dengan hujung jari telunjuk.

" _Ada teori mengatakan, kebanyakan daripada kita cuma menggunakan dua puluh peratus saja kebolehan otak. Dan teori ni membuat andaian… Bahawa manusia "psikik" bukanlah menggunakan magik atau sihir, tapi sebenarnya mereka menggunakan lebih dari dua puluh peratus kebolehan otak mereka._

 _Teori lain mengatakan kebolehan "psikik" ni terkandung di dalam satu gene yang hanya diwarisi oleh beberapa peratus kecil populasi dunia. Disebabkan tu, kewujudan mereka sangat jarang. Dianggap sebagai "mitos" oleh kebanyakan orang._

 _Dan ada jugak… Teori yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan evolusi lebih cepat berlaku pada otak sesetengah manusia, dan evolusi tu menyebabkan mereka mendapat kekuatan yang kebanyakan daripada kita cuma pernah tengok dalam TV._

 _Dua bulan yang lalu, kami menyaksikan sendiri anak lelaki kami menggerakkan sebuah almari yang telah jatuh menimpa adik perempuannya."_

Imej sebuah almari berona coklat gelap, dengan saiz yang cukup "gergasi" buat dirinya ketika itu yang hanya berusia tujuh tahun, terimbas jelas di fikiran Yayu. Perasaan sakit dihempap almari tersebut turut kembali terasa. Saat dia menangis, meminta tolong, berat di atas belakangnya tiba-tiba hilang. Lenyap.

Dia mendongak tanpa berganjak dari karpet tempat dirinya tersungkur. Perabot antik itu terapung di udara. Sinar di permukaan almari tersebut masih jelas di dalam fikirannya.

Namun apabila dia mengalih pandang ke depan, mencari budak lelaki yang berdiri di situ, dia langsung tidak dapat melihat wajah abangnya. Kabur. Kusut.

Dia tidak pasti sama ada Whammy House dan L benar-benar menjaga abangnya dengan baik. Sama ada institusi ini ikhlas atau sekadar mempergunakan abangnya saja. Dia ingin melihat sendiri. Dan andai kebolehan milik abangnya itu tidak digunakan untuk tujuan yang baik sekalipun… Dia ingin tahu bahawa abangnya gembira. Bahagia.

Sekurang-kurangnya, salah seorang daripada kita kena bertuah. Biar berbaloi apa yang mak dan ayah korbankan.

Jadi setelah menerima lawatan oleh Encik Quillsh Whammy sendiri pada empat tahun lepas, Yayu mula berusaha untuk memohon masuk ke Whammy House.

Menurut Encik Quillsh Whammy, abangnya telah ditemui di pangkalan utama milik organisasi yang telah mengambil nyawa ibu-bapa mereka. Selama itu jugalah, abangnya telah hidup sebagai salah seorang ahli kepada organisasi tersebut.

" _Lepas abang Cik sedar, dia langsung tak ingat apa-apa. Doktor kata ia mungkin cuma sementara. Kebolehan psikik dia dah tak muncul juga, mungkin disebabkan ingatan dia yang hilang. Dan secara peribadi, saya harap ingatan tu hilang seumur hidup. Kalau dia tak dapat semula kebolehan psikik tu sekalipun, tak apa. Dia tak perlukannya untuk cipta kenangan baru. Kenangan yang lebih baik. Dan saya harap, Cik pun ada bersama dengan dia untuk tu."_

Yayu betul-betul suka dengan lelaki tua bernama Quillsh Whammy itu. Pandangan mata dan tutur kata lelaki itu hangat dan mesra. Mengingatkan dirinya terhadap mendiang atuk mereka.

Sengaja, Yayu meminta agar tidak diberitahu tentang identiti abangnya. Kediaman mereka telah musnah pada malam pembunuhan ibu-bapa mereka. Hangus disambar api. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas setiap kenangan mereka sekeluarga, namun imej wajah abangnya telah lenyap. Sama seperti seluruh isi rumah mereka. Hilang dari minda dan menurut doktor, ia berlaku disebabkan trauma yang dialaminya pada malam tersebut.

Namun kini, dia berjaya sampai ke Whammy House. Jadi Yayu yakin, dia pasti mampu mengenal sendiri abangnya walaupun tidak diberitahu oleh Encik Quillsh Whammy. Dia tentu akan mengecam budak lelaki yang telah mengajarnya mengayuh basikal. Budak lelaki yang ketawa dipakaikan kalung bunga olehnya di atas kepala. Budak lelaki yang telah melindunginya dari pembuli di taman permainan. Budak lelaki yang membelikan enam kotak ais krim untuknya apabila dia tidak mahu memilih.

"Yayu!" jeritan Miaa tiba-tiba menerjah ke telinga.

Sebaik Yayu membuka mata, budak-budak lain yang turut berada di perpustakaan itu dilihatnya semua sedang menoleh ke meja mereka. Merenung dengan pelbagai ekspresi dan gaya. Sunyi. Sepi.

Alamak. Yayu berdehem kecil. Tapi, apa yang aku dah buat? Miaa yang jerit…

"Kenapa?" soalnya agak geram.

"Tu." selamba, Miaa tidak kelihatan terganggu oleh perhatian yang sedang dituju kepada mereka berdua. Budak perempuan Chinese itu tidak mengendahkan mata-mata yang masih memerhati. Sebaliknya, dia menjuih bibir ke arah buku di tangan Yayu. Mata Yayu naik bulat. Dua helai muka surat sudah koyak. Renyuk digenggam. Dicarik. Miaa mengangkat kening. "Awak ni berangan bunuh beruang ke?"

"Habislah…" Yayu menekan dan melurut tapak tangannya ke permukaan kertas-kertas tersebut. Koyak! Takkan nak ditampal dengan cellotape aje? Dia menjerling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi kalau tak ada orang nampak… Ketika itu, dia terpandang buku yang terbuka di hadapan Miaa. Nota yang dibuat sendiri. Nampak rumit dan mustahak. "Awak buat apa?" soalnya. Curious. "Terus-terang cakap, saya takkan rasa terkejut kalau awak dah start belajar walaupun kita masih belum masuk kelas. Awak nampak macam… Suka study."

Miaa menarik sengih lebar. Dia mendekat ke arah Yayu dan menguis-nguis jari-jemarinya di udara, sebagai isyarat agar Yayu turut mendekat ke arahnya.

Kedua-dua mereka tunduk, rapat ke meja.

"Awak ingat tak Chris, nombor 4 dalam senarai top 5 tu?" Miaa berbisik.

"Yang Rachel kata dah diganti dengan Lilith. Yang Mello kata dah mati tu."

"Ahah." Miaa mengangguk. "Berdasarkan info yang saya dapat, Chris tu tinggalkan Whammy House secara haram. Dia lari. Dan dia bawak lari beberapa benda penting jugak."

Berdasarkan info yang saya dapat? Yayu kemamkan bibir. Berfikir. Mereka baru saja menjejakkan kaki ke Whammy House. Belum genap sehari. Dari mana Miaa mendapatkan info? Namun bila difikir, hal seperti ini agak mustahil untuk kekal sebagai rahsia. Tentu ada saja budak-budak Whammy's yang bergosip, membuat tekaan sesama-sendiri.

"Lepas tu?"

"Ada khabar angin, katanya Mello yang tolong Chris keluar malam tu. Seluruh institusi ni black-out. Alat-alat komunikasi, elektrikal, tak berfungsi selama tiga jam. Bila semuanya dah pulih, Chris dah pergi jauh. Tapi berdasarkan info, Mello tak tahu Chris bawak lari benda penting dari Whammy House. Dia sangka Chris lari seorang macam tu aje. Dan dengar tak tadi? Mello kata, Chris dah mati. Saya rasa sebab dia geram."

Berdasarkan pemerhatian Yayu… Perkataan "geram" saja belum cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Mello terhadap pengkhianatan Chris. Budak lelaki itu nampak panas baran. Nada suaranya sewaktu melontar kata-kata itu tadi, juga jelas menyimpan dendam. Marah yang mungkin menyebabkan paralysis, skull fracture atau coma terhadap Chris, paling tidak. Yayu merenung siling perpustakaan.

"Saya tak peduli pun sebenarnya, tapi sebab Chris tu handsome lah jugak… I hope dia tak bertembung dengan Mello for the rest of his life lagi dah."

Miaa merengus kecil. Tersenyum. Dia berundur semula ke belakang. Menyandar selesa di kerusi. Pen di tangannya diketuk-ketuk sedikit, penuh irama, ke atas meja.

"Dan buat masa ni, ada dua orang "senior" kita yang tengah ambil kes dekat luar. Seorang tu Matt, nombor 3 dalam senarai top 5. Seorang lagi, Alyssa. Dua-dua ada dekat Jepun, ambil kes yang sama. Alyssa masuk sebagai seorang guru baru di sebuah private high school. Boleh awak imagine? Dalam profile palsu dia yang Whammy House sediakan, dia ditulis sebagai seorang genius matematik. Umur dia sebaya dengan student-student tahun dua dekat sekolah tu, tapi dia perlu ajar mereka sebagai seorang guru."

"Bunyi macam seronok." dan leceh… Yayu mengerut hidung. Entah apa agaknya yang harus dilalui mereka, sampai masa nanti.

"Dan Matt, masuk sebagai salah seorang student."

"Mm-hm." fikiran Yayu ligat berputar.

Dari mana dia dapat semua info ni? Maklumat macam ni bunyinya macam rahsia.

Mungkin, Miaa mempunyai sumber tertentu. Mungkin adik-beradik sama seperti Yayu, yang juga berada di Whammy House?

"Sebenarnya," mata Miaa tidak berkalih memandang pen yang sedang diketuk rancak di hadapan mereka. "Sebenarnya saya rasa bukan Chris tu seorang aje yang masuk ke Whammy House dengan motif tersendiri." nada suaranya kosong, mendatar. Tidak ceria dan bersemangat seperti tadi.

Yayu diam. Merenung Miaa. Namun budak perempuan Chinese itu langsung tidak mengangkat pandangan ke arahnya.

"Awak pun sama?" Yayu menyoal. "Ada motif tersendiri masuk Whammy House?"

Miaa menggaru jari telunjuk ke pipi kanan.

"Maybe. Tapi untuk sekarang, saya cuma nak buat yang terbaik dan kumpul duit banyak-banyak." dia menutup buku notanya dan bangun berdiri. "Lapar. Jom pergi kafe?"

Hmm. Boleh lah. Yayu mengangguk. Budak perempuan Chinese itu bergerak untuk menyimpan buku-buku yang telah diambil tadi. Yayu melempar pandang ke tingkap perpustakaan. Ada budak-budak lelaki sedang bermain bola sepak di padang. Dia menyeluk poket, menarik rantai silver berloket peluru miliknya. Rantai tersebut disarung ke leher.

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

"Tok tok tok. Ada budak baru berjaya hack sistem Whammy's, Matt suruh beritahu awak." suara Cally menghentikan pergerakan tangan Mello.

"Siapa?" soalnya tanpa berpaling. Dia kembali memasang bahagian senjata api yang telah dileraikannya untuk dibersihkan tadi.

Pintu bilik kedengaran tertutup semula.

"Aihara Miaa. Half-Japanese, half-Russian. Dia dapat markah tertinggi untuk ujian kemasukan kali ni."

"Benda apa yang dia tengok?"

"Fail-fail kes yang tengah on, sebelum Matt kicked her back out." Cally duduk di lengan sofa Mello. Dahi gadis itu berkerut memandangnya. "Saya dengar, awak yang galakkan junior-junior tu untuk cuba."

" _Do the same, if you can."_

Mello merengus kecil. Memang dia ada meluahkan kata-kata itu. Andai berkemampuan, budak-budak baru itu disuruh menggodam seperti yang dilakukan Matt. Ada juga rupanya yang betul-betul serius menerima cabaran tersebut. Dan berjaya.

"Yeah. Well."

"Matt tanya, kenapa awak tak angkat panggilan dia." Cally menayang skrin telefon bimbit yang mempamer mesej WhatsApp dari Matt, disertai emotikon bercucuran air mata. Gadis itu menekan simbol voice note, dan menghalakan telefon ke mulut Mello:

"Sebab kau tu bodoh. Call aku, tapi suruh pass mesej dekat girlfriend." Mello menjawab. Lantang.

Cally ketawa. Mello tidak memberi komen apabila gadis itu kemudian terdiam, memandang senjata api di tangannya.

"Bila awak jumpa Chris dekat Jepun nanti, at least jangan tembak dia dekat kepala. Okey?" kata gadis itu selepas beberapa saat.

Kes yang ditawarkan pengurus Whammy House, Roger, kepada mereka pagi tadi, bakal menghantar mereka ke negara matahari terbit. Negara yang dikatakan menjadi persinggahan terbaru Chris. Dalam tempoh setahun sejak dia lesap meninggalkan Whammy House, budak lelaki itu sudah berjaya menghilangkan diri berkali-kali lagi, dari pihak Whammy's. Setiap kali jejaknya dikesan, ia lesap pada saat-saat terakhir. Mengejut dan tiba-tiba.

Kalau difikirkan, Encik Quillsh Whammy lebih bersungguh-sungguh. L sebaliknya tidak begitu keras dalam menangani Chris. Walaupun, pada hakikatnya, budak lelaki itu ada membawa lari sesuatu yang boleh digunakan untuk jenayah. Mello membuat kesimpulan bahawa sikap endah tidak endah L adalah kerana dia berpendapat, Chris tidak akan menggunakannya untuk tujuan jenayah. Atau paling tidak, bukan dalam masa terdekat.

"Sure." jawab Mello selepas beberapa saat. "Aku takkan tembak dia dekat kepala."

Tembak dua-dua belah kaki, biar budak tak guna tu tak boleh pergi mana-mana. Lepas tu… Dia memasang niat.

"Nota yang L tinggalkan untuk awak dalam fail tu, dia tulis "betulkan kesilapan awak" tapi saya rasa, dia bukan maksudkan suruh awak cederakan Chris. Saya rasa, L cuma nak awak settle kan rasa marah awak tu. Mungkin bercakap heart-to-heart dengan Chris."

"That's disgusting."

"Fine." Cally menghela nafas. Mengeluh. "Tolong tengok-tengokkan Erin. Ini kes pertama dia dekat luar." katanya lagi.

"Sure."

"Dan tolong jagakan Near jugak."

"Su—" Mello menjeling ke sebelah. Cally ketawa. "—siapa peduli pasal biri-biri tu."

"Hm. Tadi saya nampak Miaa menuju ke kafe. Jom pergi makan?"

"Dua minit."

"Okey." Cally bangun berdiri.

Bilik yang dikongsi bersama Matt itu kemas dan teratur, gara-gara ketiadaan budak lelaki yang suka membuat sepah itu. Mello memandang permukaan cermin di atas mejanya. Melihat pantulan imej Cally yang berada di belakang. Berjalan-jalan ke setiap sudut bilik.

Pada bahagian Matt, beberapa poster video game ditampal mengambil ruang dinding. Rak buku yang disediakan langsung tidak penuh, malah cuma terdapat beberapa biji buku saja yang mungkin sehingga kini masih belum habis dibaca. Empat tahun yang lepas, budak lelaki itu tiba di Whammy House tanpa mengetahui apa-apa tentang diri sendiri. Namun dia cukup menyakitkan hati. Mengekori Mello ke sana ke mari dengan sengih dan celoteh yang tidak putus-putus. Dengan ceria, budak lelaki itu mengambil kesempatan di atas rasa simpati yang diberikan budak-budak perempuan terhadap dirinya. Situasi "hilang ingatan" digunakan Matt sebaik mungkin, untuk bermain dengan perasaan gadis-gadis Whammy's.

Namun ada kata-kata yang menyebut, bahawa mereka yang paling kerap ketawa sebenarnya adalah mereka yang paling dalam menyimpan luka di hati. Mello tidak menyebut apa-apa, setiap kali Matt tersentak bangun di tengah malam. Empat tahun mereka menjadi rakan sebilik. Rakan kongsi dalam mensabotaj dan memperkotak-katikkan pengurus Whammy House, Roger. Namun selain rantai silver dengan loket berbentuk peluru yang tersarung di lehernya, Matt tidak pernah berkongsi kisah peribadi, dan Mello tidak pernah bertanya.

Kalau dia nak cerita, dah lama dia cerita. Peluang dia dah banyak lepas macam tu aje.

Namun Mello kurang pasti, sama ada Rachel menjadi tempat luahan atau tidak. Jika diikutkan, gadis itu bukanlah "luar biasa" sama ada dari segi rupa, akal mahupun bakat. Mello tidak tahu apa yang Matt nampak apabila memandang gadis itu. Rachel selalunya cuma bertocang kuda, ber-t-shirt ringkas dan berseluar jeans biru. Dia turut "jatuh" ke dalam jerat playboy Matt. Gadis itu tidak imun atau kebal menahan kata-kata manis dan perhatian budak lelaki, apatah lagi, budak lelaki seperti Matt. Namun hubungan mereka kemudian menjadi buah mulut budak-budak Whammy's. Rata-rata mulai perasan, tanpa angin tanpa ribut Matt telah berhenti memandang gadis lain. Kini hampir setahun, dia masih lagi kekal bersama Rachel. Satu-satunya gadis yang diperkenalkan Matt sebagai "girlfriend" kepada L.

"Mello?" Cally memanggil.

"Hah?"

"Kita memang kena bergantung pada sumber dan kebijaksanaan kita sendiri, untuk selesaikan kes. Tapi awak rasa, bila Lana beritahu Chris nanti yang dia dah tinggalkan Whammy House, agaknya Lana betul-betul cuma berlakon dan akan balik pada kita ke?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya kawan kau?"

Cally mengukir senyum. Dahinya berkerut kecil. Buku "The Most Gruesome Crimes in History" kepunyaan Mello, dipegang di tangannya.

"Saya percaya Lana akan pastikan barang Whammy House yang Chris ambil tu dipulangkan semula. Tapi saya tak pasti, sama ada dia akan balik ke sini lepas tu. Mungkin sekarang Lana sendiri pun belum tahu, tapi saya boleh imagine ending yang macam tu."

"Lana tu tak nampak bodoh. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku takkan ikut lelaki yang tinggalkan aku macam tu aje."

"Tapi Mello, itu kalau awak jadi orang yang ditinggalkan. Kalau awak di tempat Chris, awak akan buat benda yang sama, macam dia buat. Awak akan tinggal saya bodoh-bodoh macam tu aje."

"Siapa kata? Aku sumbatlah kau dalam guni. Bawak sekali, lompat pagar."

Cally mengangkat kening. Dia ketawa dan menggeleng.

"Awak takkan buat macam tu."

"A'ah. Sebab kau berat." Mello menyimpan senjata apinya yang sudah berkilat digilap, ke dalam laci. Dikunci sebelum kuncinya disumbat ke dalam poket. Dia merangkul bahu Cally dengan sebelah tangan. Buku yang dipegang gadis itu diambil dan dicampak ke katil. Mereka bergerak ke pintu. "Aku akan curi helikopter L, letupkan pejabat Roger. Kau akan duduk sebelah aku, tembak sesiapa yang datang dekat."

"Okey. Yang tu saya boleh imagine awak buat…"

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

 **Jepun**

Peluh dingin merenik di dahi dan tapak tangan Lana. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak dia mula-mula melihat Chris, namun kakinya terasa cukup berat. Bagai diikat dengan rantai besi.

Budak lelaki itu duduk bersendirian, di meja bersebelahan tingkap kaca yang luas mempamer permandangan di luar kafe. Mug biru bercorak putih di hadapannya jelas mengeluarkan wap yang terapung-apung di udara. Earphone di telinga, budak lelaki itu kasual berbaju sukan. Masih sama dengan tabiatnya berjogging, seperti dahulu.

" _Saya paling suka hot chocolate. Tapi kalau awak yang buatkan, saya akan minum apa saja."_

Lana menahan nafas. Pejamkan mata dan menggeleng geram. Wajah Chris yang tersenyum ke arahnya ditepis dari ingatan.

Telefon bimbitnya bergetar di dalam poket. Dia masih belum menjawab mesej dan panggilan Matt sejak budak lelaki itu menghantar lokasi spesifik Chris kepadanya. Namun dia tahu, dia perlu bertindak segera atau sekurang-kurangnya memberi maklum balas. Jika tidak, Matt tentu akan datang merempuh pintu apartmentnya nanti.

Sebelum menerima kes ini, Lana yakin dirinya mampu berhadapan dengan Chris.

Tapi teori dengan praktikal memang tak sama…

Lana bangun berdiri. Kakinya dipaksa untuk berjalan. Dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya menuju ke pintu kafe, melintasi meja Chris, dia hampir yakin budak lelaki itu akan mendengar bunyi degupan jantungnya yang kini persis gendang dipalu.

Dari ekor mata, Lana melihat Chris tersentak di kerusi. Merenung ke arahnya. Dengan riak biasa dia menolak pintu kafe dan terus melangkah keluar.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

" _Lana_!"

Lengannya ditarik. Nyaris jatuh dibuatnya apabila dipusingkan mengejut. Kasar.

"Apa—" Lana mengerut dahi. Terdiam. Kemudian, terkejut. "— _Chris_?"

Budak lelaki itu turut menayang reaksi sama. Dahi yang berkerut. Terdiam. Terkejut. Namun sekelip mata, dia mempamer senyum "prince charming" miliknya yang dahulu banyak mencairkan hati gadis-gadis Whammy's. Kerut di dahinya masih terlihat.

"Saya terfikir, bila agaknya Whammy House akan hantar awak."

Lana merengus dan merentap lengannya dari pegangan budak lelaki itu.

"Saya takkan terima tugasan untuk dekati awak." hamburnya lantang. Kepala-kepala pejalan kaki lain yang menoleh ke arah mereka, tidak diendahkan.

Chris mengangkat kening.

"Awak bukan jenis—"

Lana tidak menunggu. Dia melontar riak meluat dan berpaling meninggalkan situ.

Seperti yang dirancang, Chris mengikut. Budak lelaki itu berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Dunia ni tak berputar untuk awak semata-mata." getus Lana.

"Jadi? Apa yang berlaku?"

"Awak lenyap dalam satu malam. Setahun yang lepas. Tanpa at least bagi warning pun pada saya. Kenapa saya perlu jelaskan apa-apa pada awak sekarang? Seriously, Charles Newel. Awak cuma budak lelaki yang saya pernah kenal. Awak patut anggap saya macam tu jugak dan pergi sekarang."

"Kalau saya anggap awak cuma budak perempuan yang saya pernah kenal, saya takkan hantar semua yang saya hantar pada awak dalam tempoh setahun ni." kata Chris. Perlahan. "Awak tahu Whammy's mungkin boleh jejak saya. Tapi saya masih hantar. Awak pulak langsung tak balas apa-apa."

"Maksudnya? Saya patut rasa bersalah sekarang ni?"

"Awak patut rasa, kita dah seri."

"Mello akan cakap: bullshit."

Chris ketawa. Perlahan. Tangannya diangkat ke kepala. Rambut hitamnya diramas, dipusar dengan jari-jemari hingga menjadi kucar-kacir. Bagai dirempuh puting-beliung.

Berbanding kelihatan kusut-masai, Chris sebaliknya nampak seksi dengan rambut begitu.

Lana menampar diri sendiri di dalam hati.

"Kalau saya beritahu awak tentang apa yang saya akan buat, setahun yang lepas, saya takkan ada dekat sini sekarang. Kan? Sebab awak takkan tolong saya. In fact, awak akan halang saya. Dan masa tu saya tahu, saya tak boleh ajak awak untuk ikut saya, sebab awak takkan ikut. Kesetiaan awak memang milik Whammy House."

Benar. Disebabkan itu, setiap surat dan pakej yang dihantar Chris dalam tempoh setahun ini semuanya diserahkan kepada L dan Encik Quillsh Whammy terlebih dahulu. Lana langsung tidak membuka barang-barang tersebut tanpa dilihat terlebih dahulu oleh mereka.

"Prinsip kita berbeza. Itu aje. Tak dramatik macam yang awak cakap tu pun."

"Awak memang dihantar oleh Whammy House. Dihantar untuk dekati saya. Untuk sekurang-kurangnya, dapatkan maklumat." suara Chris diturunkan lagi. "Semua orang tahu, cuma awak seorang yang boleh tarik perhatian saya."

Lana diam. Jantungnya bermain tali skipping sekali lagi. Laju, dan kuat di telinga.

Penumbuknya digenggam di sisi. Dia mengangkat bahu memandang Chris. Mempamer riak tidak peduli.

"Terpulang pada awak, kalau awak nak percaya macam tu." dia mengangkat tangan dan melambai sebuah teksi yang sedang meluncur ke arah mereka.

Chris diam. Tidak berganjak.

Lana membuka pintu dan masuk ke perut teksi.

Namun belum sempat dia menarik pintu untuk ditutup, Chris menahan.

Budak lelaki itu tunduk ke dalam teksi.

Dahi Lana dikucup.

Kemudian berbisik, Chris tersenyum beberapa inci saja di depan muka Lana. Rapat hinggakan dia boleh melihat sinar dan bayangan dirinya, di dalam mata biru budak lelaki itu. Lesung pipit di kedua belah pipi Chris jelas kelihatan. Dalam.

"Setahun saya di-ignore oleh awak, walaupun saya ambik risiko hantar macam-macam. Dalam tempoh tu, saya sedar yang awak takkan datang pada saya dengan sendiri. Maksudnya, kita jumpa kali ni memang satu kebetulan, atau awak memang dihantar oleh Whammy House. In case Whammy House yang hantar awak… It's alright. Saya yakin pada diri sendiri. Tapi tak macam dulu, next time saya nak lari, saya akan bagi awak pilihan untuk ikut atau tidak. Saya harap awak tahu, Lana: saya menyesal tak buat macam tu dulu." Chris berdiri tegak. Pintu teksi ditutup.

Teksi itu mula bergerak di jalan raya.

Terkedu, Lana sekadar merenung ke luar tingkap di mana budak lelaki itu berdiri. Di sudut jalan. Semakin lama, semakin jauh.

Chris mengangkat tangan ke arahnya. Tersenyum seperti dahulu.

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

"Bos ok?" Shimizu menyoal. Lif mereka bergerak naik menuju ke tingkat yang ditekan. Kening lelaki itu terangkat memandang Chris. Dia mengangkat keningnya pula sebagai balasan. "Saya tak pernah dengar Bos bersiul sebelum ni…"

"Selalunya saya bersiul dalam hati."

"Oh." Shimizu melarikan mata, merenung dinding lif di sudut kanan. Jelas terpamer riak aneh di wajahnya. Mungkin mempertimbangkan kesihatan mental Chris di saat itu.

Chris merengus dengan senyum kecil.

"Eishi ada dekat atas?" soalnya.

"Tak. Dia belum balik dari sekolah. Kebelakangan ni dia macam dah jadi pelajar contoh…" Shimizu menggaru jari telunjuk ke batang hidung. "Dia beritahu saya yang saya akan mati dirempuh traktor."

"Takut?"

"Tak jugak."

"Dia beritahu saya yang saya akan mati ditembak perempuan yang saya suka." Chris turut berkongsi info.

"Setakat ni, apa yang dia beritahu semuanya menjadi."

"Dia cuma tahu hal berkait kematian aje." Chris membetulkan. "Dia langsung tak reti main poker."

"Bos tak takut?"

Kalau diikutkan, mustahil Eishi boleh mendapat tahu bahawa nama perempuan yang disukainya adalah Lana Summer. Namun nama itulah yang telah disebut Eishi sebagai "pembunuh" Chris suatu hari nanti. Bermaksud, budak lelaki itu memang ada "melihat" Lana. Melihat Lana mengacukan pistol dan menarik picu. Ke arah Chris.

"Takut jugak. Tapi mati di tangan orang yang kita suka, tak adalah teruk sangat."

Agaknya Mello pun takkan sampai hati nak bunuh aku. Chris merenung lantai.

Lif berdenting. Nombor 126 tertera di dalam cahaya merah. Sebaik pintu terbuka, Chris melangkah keluar diekori Shimizu.

Koridor di hadapan mereka terbentang luas dan lengang. Hanya dua orang saintis yang kelihatan di arah bertentangan. Berbual.

"Selamat petang, Doktor Bradford," Chris menyapa. "Professor Shin."

Kedua-dua lelaki pertengahan umur itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang berbalas. Doktor Bradford menepuk bahu kanan Chris seraya melintasi satu-sama lain. Shimizu tunduk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat.

Sebaik tiba di pintu besi yang membawa ke dalam makmal mereka, Chris tunduk ke depan. Menghalakan anak mata untuk diimbas oleh scanner.

Suara mekanikal robot mengesahkan identitinya. Pintu terbuka, dan Chris melangkah masuk diekori Shimizu.

Makmal yang dibina di bawah bangunan hospital ini sedikit-sebanyak tidak berbeza dari makmal yang boleh dibayangkan atau pernah dibaca di dalam buku-buku sains fiksyen. Ditonton di dalam filem-filem. Cukup luas untuk menampung hampir seratus orang dalam satu-satu masa, pada minggu lepas ia menempatkan empat puluh enam penyelidik, pakar, dan dua belas subjek termasuk Eishi. Namun sekarang, hanya sepuluh subjek yang masih berada di sini.

Disebabkan Chris hanya mula terlibat pada minggu lepas, dia tidak sempat mengenali dua subjek yang kini sudah tidak bersama mereka. Seorang dari dua subjek tersebut dikatakan telah mengundur diri, manakala seorang lagi telah hilang dan masih belum dapat ditemui.

Makmal itu dibahagi cermat kepada beberapa buah blok kaca. Mesin dan manusia sama ada staf mahupun subjek, bebas ke sana dan ke mari untuk berinteraksi dan bereksperimen.

Disebabkan suasana mesra dan hubungan baik yang terlihat di antara mereka, Chris hampir lupa tentang niat sebenarnya berada di sini.

Professor Chekhov sedang duduk di kerusi menghadap skrin besar yang tergantung di depan ketika Chris dan Shimizu sampai. Lelaki itu sekadar menoleh sekejap apabila Chris mengetuk kaca di luar blok kepunyaannya, dan melambai.

"Apa yang kita tengah tengok?" Chris bertanya sebaik menjemput diri sendiri duduk di kerusi bersebelahan.

Professor Chekhov tidak menjawab. Matanya tidak berkalih dari skrin. Shimizu mengerut dahi. Walaupun pada hakikatnya, ia sudah boleh dikatakan rutin bagi mereka dilayan begitu oleh lelaki tersebut. Sudah tidak menjadi perkara pelik.

Rakaman seorang budak perempuan sedang ditayang pada muka skrin. Mungkin berusia sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, tangan kanannya diangkat, jari-jemarinya bergerak sedikit seolah bermain piano di udara.

Pada masa yang sama, anak-anak patung kecil di atas meja di hadapannya turut bergerak. Anak-anak patung kecil itu masing-masing bangun, dan berjalan penuh tertib ke arah dinding rumah mini dan perabot yang berada di dalamnya. Anak-anak patung kecil itu kemudian berdiri senyap. Menggayakan posing, tidak ubah seperti model-model professional.

Budak perempuan itu tersenyum memandang kamera.

Telekinesis. Kebolehan untuk mengawal objek menggunakan minda.

Namun dalam sekelip mata, rumah mini itu tiba-tiba meletus dengan api yang marak. Budak perempuan itu terjerit kecil. Si perakam video serta-merta bergerak ke depan dan menarik lengan budak perempuan itu untuk menjauhi meja. Seorang staf muncul berkot putih. Membawa alat pemadam api dan menyembur tepat ke arah kebakaran mengejut itu.

"Boleh tahan, Miaa." Professor Checkhov turut muncul di dalam paparan skrin. Kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih muda berbanding sekarang, dia tersenyum meletakkan tangan di belakang budak perempuan itu.

"Kali pertama nampak dia senyum." Shimizu berbisik di telinga Chris.

Video di hadapan mereka terhenti di situ, pada wajah budak perempuan yang dipanggil "Miaa" tadi sedang tersenyum dengan riak sedikit risau, mungkin kerana memikirkan api yang tiba-tiba meletus.

"Saya tak pernah nampak dia." komen Chris.

Professor Checkhov bangun dari kerusi. Dia membuka peti sejuk mini di sudut dinding, mengambil dan mencampak dua tin jus ke arah Chris dan Shimizu.

"Miaa tarik diri dari program ni minggu lepas." jawabnya senada. "Kawalan dia boleh dikatakan agak bagus sekarang."

"Awak macam kecewa." Chris tersenyum. "Dia nampak macam anak pada awak."

"Dan anak-anak, bila dah besar, memang suka buat keputusan sendiri." sahut lelaki berbangsa Rusia itu sambil kembali duduk di kerusi. Susu kotak bersaiz kecil di tangannya dikoyakkan mudah, sebelum diteguk lama. Lelaki itu kemudian mengerut dahi merenung siling. "Dia diterima masuk ke "something House" di England."

Tin jus di mulut Chris tidak jadi diteguk.

"England?"

"Elizabeth House…?"

"Whammy House."

"Yes." Professor Checkhov memetik jari. Air susu diteguk lagi.

"Nama dia Miaa?"

"Ayahnya dulu kawan saya yang bekerja di NASA."

"Macam tu." Chris meletakkan tin jus ke atas meja. "Saya ke tandas." katanya seraya bangun berdiri.

Telefon bimbitnya ditarik dari poket sebaik dia melangkah keluar meninggalkan blok kaca Professor Checkhov.

Sebaik menemui nombor yang dicari, Chris menaipkan mesej kepada pemiliknya:

" _Hello Matt. Saya rasa kalau saya cari Lana pun boleh jugak, tapi disebabkan dia bertegas kata dia bukan dihantar oleh Whammy House… Saya cari awak."_

 **.bab 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTA PENULIS: Eh. Hai. Erm saya kurang pasti ada ataupun tidak orang akan baca fanfiction ni. Dalam Bahasa Melayu! In the case that ada yang membaca, firstly saya nak ucap terima kasih dan please tinggalkan komen walaupun cuma untuk kata "ada yang baca niii" - I will be most grateful. Kritikan membina dialu-alukan! Next, saya ada niat untuk translate fanfiction ni into English, tapi belum pasti exactly when. Lastly for now, fanfiction ni "indulgently ikut suka-hati enjoy syok sendiri aje" saya tulis, jadi saya aware betapa "freestyle" saya mengolah aspek dalam dunia "Death Note" untuk fanfiction ni semata-mata. Like it or not, this is how I am doing it. Sekali lagi terima kasih membaca! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**My disclaimer in chapter 1 (bab 1) applies here too.**

* * *

 **.bab 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **England**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Yayu tiba di Whammy House. Dan dalam tempoh itu, pelbagai topik sains, formula matematik serta teori fizik terpaksa diharung dan diredah.

Rasa nak lemas…

Melihat budak-budak lain di dalam setiap kelas yang dihadiri, Yayu pada mulanya agak kekok. Kemasukan ke Whammy House tidak mempunyai had minimum terhadap usia, kerana faktor yang paling diambil kira adalah IQ. Disebabkan itu, ada hari di mana Yayu duduk di sebelah kanak-kanak kecil. Berumur lima atau enam tahun, kanak-kanak itu semua cukup fokus mendengar kuliah yang disampaikan oleh profesor mereka, bahkan selamba mengangkat tangan untuk menyoal dan menjawab soalan.

Scary!

Namun apabila kelas berakhir di waktu petang, apabila dia melihat kumpulan kanak-kanak semuda itu terlompat-lompat bermain hop-scotch di tepi padang, Yayu tersenyum dan teringat semula, bahawa kanak-kanak itu semua memang masih kecil. Sesudah penat menyelesaikan masalah kira-kira dan memegang tabung uji di dalam makmal, mereka seronok bermain anak patung, berlari-lari dalam ketawa, menembak pistol air ke arah satu-sama lain.

Dan dalam tempoh seminggu itu, Yayu menjadi stalker terhadap beberapa orang budak lelaki. Dia memerhatikan mereka yang nampak sebaya dengan abangnya, dan membanding-bezakan mereka dengan satu-sama lain. Memorinya yang berbaki mengenai abangnya terlalu samar dan kabur, dan setiap kali Yayu cuba untuk mengingat, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Namun dia tahu abangnya berambut coklat sama seperti bapa mereka, serta memiliki sepasang mata biru yang diwarisi dari ibu mereka. Dan dari situ, Yayu telah mengenalpasti tiga belas orang budak lelaki di Whammy House yang berkongsi ciri-ciri tersebut.

Harap-harap, bijik mata aku ni tak obvious sangat lah skodeng diorang.

Hari ini, Yayu telah terlajak bangun. Lintang-pukang dan huru-hara, dia mencampak selimut dan bantal Pooh kuning miliknya ke lantai. Tergesa-gesa mengejar waktu dan kelas. Dilihatnya, katil Miaa masih sama tidak bersentuh, dan disebabkan Yayu telah berjaga hampir sepanjang malam untuk menyiapkan assignment Profesor Andrews, dia tahu dan yakin, bahawa Miaa memang langsung tidak pulang ke bilik malam tadi.

Dah ada boyfriend kot?

Kelas pertama untuk pagi ini baru saja tamat. Ruang koridor dipenuhi dengan suara-suara mereka yang kini bergerak untuk ke destinasi masing-masing. Yayu menggosok mata yang terasa kelat, menuju ke tandas.

Blok yang menempatkan bilik-bilik budak perempuan diasingkan dari blok yang menempatkan bilik-bilik budak lelaki, namun tandas di sepanjang koridor di bangunan yang menempatkan kelas-kelas mereka, dewan-dewan kuliah, makmal-makmal dan perpustakaan, adalah tandas yang dikongsi, sama-sama diguna oleh budak lelaki dan budak perempuan.

Yayu melangkah masuk, menonong ke sinki untuk membasuh muka. Dia yang tunduk menggosok mata, nyaris melanggar seseorang yang berada di depan.

"Oops," mangsa yang hampir dilanggar itu memegang lengan Yayu sebelum mereka berlaga dengan satu-sama lain. Yayu mendongak. Rachel tersenyum ke arahnya. "Belum bangun lagi ke ni?"

Yayu menarik sengih kecil.

"Sorry, Akak."

"Tak apa." walaupun sedang tersenyum, entah kenapa gadis itu kelihatan agak pelik di mata Yayu. Terganggu. Resah?

Yayu membuka paip di sinki dan menakung air dengan kedua tangan. Air disimbah ke muka dan digosok beberapa kali. Kedua belah pipinya ditepuk-tepuk sedikit. Basah dan dingin. Lega… Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan dilap ke wajah. Rantai pemberian ibu dan bapanya tidak pernah ditanggalkan, namun Yayu sengaja menyimpan loket berbentuk peluru kepunyaannya di sebalik baju. Melihat ia masih tersembunyi, dia mengambil lipstick ungu dan bedak kompak dari dalam beg.

Sambil menekap-nekap span bedak ke muka dan memandang pantulan imej dirinya di dalam cermin di depan, Yayu turut mencuri-curi pandang ke sebelah. Memerhatikan Rachel, gadis senior yang telah menjadi tour guide kepadanya dan budak-budak baru yang lain sejurus mereka tiba di Whammy House pada minggu lepas.

Tinggi Rachel adalah biasa bagi kebanyakan budak perempuan, tinggi Yayu barulah termasuk di dalam kategori mereka yang agak… Pendek. Bentuk tubuh Rachel pula boleh dikatakan menarik, kurus namun tidak kering seperti papan.

Ada curves dekat tempat-tempat yang sepatutnya, saiz pun OK. Yayu melakukan aktiviti skodeng sekali lagi.

Rambut Rachel pula panjang, berwarna coklat dan lurus, mungkin di paras pinggang namun setakat ini Yayu belum pernah melihat gadis itu dengan rambut dilepas begitu saja. Rachel mengikat rambutnya simple, bertocang kuda.

Yayu ada mendengar terutama dari budak-budak senior yang penuh semangat membekalkan gosip terhadap mereka budak-budak baru, bahawa Rachel adalah teman wanita kepada genius komputer terhebat di Whammy House, Matt. Dan Yayu masih ingat, membaca fail yang diberikan kepada mereka sejurus tiba di Whammy House minggu lepas, Matt merupakan salah seorang yang berada di dalam senarai top 5. Teman lelaki Rachel itu berada di tempat ke-3, salah seorang yang dianggap paling berpotensi tinggi untuk menggantikan L suatu hari nanti.

Dan berdasarkan info Miaa, budak lelaki itu sekarang berada di Jepun bersama Alyssa, seorang lagi senior mereka, kerana menguruskan kes.

Kini melihat ekspresi di wajah Rachel, fikiran Yayu makin ligat berputar. Gadis itu sedang merenung skrin telefon bimbit. Nampak depressed pun ada. Bergaduh dengan Matt ke? Yayu membetul-betulkan sedikit rambutnya, kemudian bedak kompak disimpan semula ke poket tepi di dalam beg. Belum sempat dia mencalit lipstick ke bibir, Rachel tiba-tiba meluru ke belakang dan melanggar bahunya. Telefon bimbit di tangan gadis itu terlepas, dan pecah berderai sejurus ia menghempas lantai, namun Rachel tidak berhenti untuk mengutip. Pintu salah sebuah kubikel berdentum apabila ditolaknya kasar, dan serta-merta Rachel tertunduk di depan mangkuk tandas.

Terkejut, Yayu terdiam.

Bunyi muntah kedengaran berulang dari kubikel tersebut. Rachel duduk mencangkung, menggenggam bucu mangkuk tandas sambil mengosongkan segala isi perut yang ada.

Muntah…?

Melihat situasi itu, perlahan-lahan, kening Yayu terangkat.

Oh.

Mujur juga, hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di dalam tandas ketika itu.

Ini tak ada kena-mengena dengan aku. Tapi… Yayu berjalan ke kubikel tersebut. Dia tunduk di sebelah Rachel, menggosok-gosok perlahan belakang gadis itu sehinggalah muntahnya kian surut, dan akhirnya berhenti. Yayu menghulur sepaket tisu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rachel tanpa memandang Yayu. Bibirnya dikesat dengan sehelai tisu dan dia bangun. Melihat wajah Rachel yang kini agak pucat, Yayu berlegar di belakang, kalau-kalau gadis itu rebah atau pitam. Rachel membuka paip sinki, membasuh mulut sebelum memercik sedikit air ke muka. Kemudian dia mengutip bahagian-bahagian telefon bimbitnya dari lantai tandas, dan berpaling memandang Yayu dengan senyum yang lebih normal. "Terima kasih, Yayu." gadis itu kemamkan bibir. Nampak sedikit bimbang.

Patut ke aku bagi tahu dia, yang dia tak perlu risau?

"Saya takkan beritahu sesiapa." mulut Yayu terlebih dahulu bersuara, walaupun dia belum lagi membuat keputusan. Dia mengangkat bahu.

Rachel masih tersenyum, namun kini dahinya berkerut sedikit.

"Ini bukan masalah untuk stay dalam Whammy House." jelasnya perlahan. "Whammy House takkan buang saya atau suruh saya berhenti. Nasib baik jugak lah." katanya dalam ketawa kecil. Kemudian dia menarik nafas, dalam, merenung bahagian-bahagian telefon bimbit yang sudah lerai di tangan. "Saya belum pasti nak buat apa."

"Okey." pendek Yayu menjawab. Habis tu? Dia tidak tahu-menahu sama ada "kesalahan" seperti yang dilakukan Rachel adalah kesalahan yang boleh menyebabkan seseorang dibuang atau dipaksa untuk berhenti dari Whammy House, namun dia tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata Rachel bahawa ianya bukanlah begitu. "Mm. Akak risau dengan reaksi boyfriend Akak ke?" Yayu sedikit terjebak. Curious.

Namun dia tidak sempat menerima jawapan. Seorang budak lelaki berjalan masuk ke dalam tandas. Dengan headphone di kepala, budak lelaki itu menuju terus ke sinki dan menolak diri sendiri untuk naik duduk di situ. Dengan kaki berjuntaian santai, budak lelaki itu menarik keluar sebatang rokok dari poket jaket.

"Satu bangunan ni no-smoking area, Jason." Rachel menegur.

"Semalam Roger rampas dua karton bekalan saya. Saya dah nak mati ni." budak lelaki itu meminta belas-kasihan.

Rachel menggeleng sedikit. Memandangkan kini mereka tidak lagi bersendirian, dia sekadar bertukar senyuman lagi dengan Yayu. Soalan Yayu dibiar tidak berjawab. Rachel beredar meninggalkan tandas.

Yayu mengambil tempat semula di depan cermin. Menyambung kerja untuk mencalit lipstick ungu ke bibir.

Dalam fail tulis, Abang Matt tujuh belas tahun. Umur Kak Rachel berapa? Yayu memikir. Mudanya untuk jadi parents… Orang kata sebelum couple dengan Kak Rachel, Abang Matt tu playboy sapu semua jenis perempuan. Sekarang orang kata dia sweet gila. Tapi Kak Rachel macam risau. Kalau dah Kak Rachel risau, agaknya Abang Matt tu jenis lelaki yang masih tak cukup komited lagi lah. Kalau setakat couple aje, lain. Kalau ada baby ni pulak, boleh terikat seumur hidup… Abang Matt dah ready ke? Kalau benda ni jadi pada aku—

Lamunan Yayu terhenti. Ketika itu, matanya terpandang pregnancy test stick yang berada di tengah-tengah barisan sinki di antara dirinya dengan Jason.

Budak lelaki itu tersengguk-sengguk, mendengar lagu dengan mata dipejam penuh khusyuk. Rokok di bibirnya sudah dinyalakan untuk diri yang konon hampir mati.

Alamak aih… Macam mana boleh tertinggal pulak? Secepat lipas kudung, Yayu menyambar pregnancy test stick tersebut, digenggam di tangan kiri.

Selesai mencalit lipstick di bibir, Yayu berpaling untuk ke pintu.

Dan ketika itulah, dia merempuh George yang entah macam mana berdiri betul-betul di depan.

Oh mak! Yayu terundur ke belakang, mukanya tersembam ke dada budak lelaki itu. Lengannya ditarik George ketika dia hampir terjatuh. Namun sejurus dia mendongak, kepalanya menghentak pula dagu George.

Mereka memandang satu-sama lain, dahi sama berkerut.

"Berdarah!" Yayu menuding. George meraba jari ke bibir. Pecah sedikit akibat dihentak kepala Yayu. "Er. Sorry. Tapi awak yang berdiri depan saya!"

George mengangkat bahu.

Heiii. Macam-macam! Yayu tunduk menyelongkar beg. Mencari plaster kecil.

Pregnancy test stick di dalam genggaman tangan kirinya terlepas, dan jatuh. Betul-betul di atas lantai di antara kakinya dan George.

Sekali lagi, mereka sama-sama merenung bodoh. Kemudian George mengangkat kepala dan merenung Yayu. Dua kali bodoh.

Habis merokok, Jason melompat turun dari sinki.

Ah! Yayu panik. Nanti mamat tu pulak nampak!

Sekelip mata, George memijak kaki kanannya ke atas pregnancy test stick tersebut. Menyembunyikan alat berkenaan di bawah kasut sukan jenama Nike yang dipakainya.

Tanpa menyedari apa-apa, Jason berlalu melintasi mereka. Berjoget-joget, tangan memegang headphone yang terlekap kemas di kepala.

Sebaik budak lelaki itu melangkah ke luar dan hilang di balik pintu tandas, George mengesat tangan ke dahi dengan muka penuh drama. Konon lega.

"Mana ada berpeluh pun." Yayu menuduh. Budak lelaki itu tunduk, mengalih kasut dan mengutip pregnancy test stick tersebut. Dia memandang Yayu dan alat itu, silih berganti. Keputusan yang tertera: positif. "Bukan saya punya." Yayu menjelaskan. Apabila masih ditenung musykil oleh George, dia menjerit, "Memang bukan saya punya lah!"

George berundur ke belakang, menyumbat jari telunjuk ke telinga kanan sambil menutup sebelah mata. Dia menarik keluar telefon bimbit dan menaip.

Skrin kemudian ditayang kepada Yayu:

"Saya rasa dalam seminggu ni dah jelas. Saya ni bisu, tapi tak pekak. Tak payah lah jerit-jerit."

Yayu mencebik. Sejak kali pertama bertemu budak lelaki itu di perpustakaan minggu lepas, dia menyakitkan hati.

"George? Dah siap ke?" suara Erin kedengaran. Dia menjenguk dari pintu. "Hai Yayu!" gadis itu ceria melambai-lambai. Dia melangkah masuk apabila Yayu mempamer senyum sebagai balasan.

Minggu lepas di perpustakaan, George telah menolong Yayu untuk mendapatkan sebuah buku yang mati-mati gagal dicapainya dari rak paling atas, dan budak perempuan yang kemudian dilihat Yayu memeluk mesra lengan budak lelaki itu, adalah Erin, gadis senior yang telah menunjukkan Miaa bilik yang dikongsinya bersama Yayu. Pasangan "George dan Erin" ini serasa Yayu, ibarat langit dengan bumi. Namun mungkin bak kata orang: opposites attract? Erin happy-go-lucky dan selalu dilihat melompat ke sana-ke mari, banyak berceloteh, sementara George pula "cool" dan tampak lebih tenang, matang. Setiap kali Yayu melihat George beraksi di padang, dengan budak lelaki mahupun budak perempuan semua bersorak menyeru namanya, Yayu hampir lupa, bahawa budak lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak boleh bercakap.

George menonong ke salah sebuah kubikel untuk melunaskan hajat. Pregnancy test stick milik Rachel yang masih berada di tangan, Yayu perasan telah disumbat George ke dalam poket seluarnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Erin.

"Saya dengar, Akak bertolak ke Jepun tengahari esok?" Yayu berbasa-basi. Jam di tangan dikerling. Lima belas minit lagi sebelum kuliah Profesor Mary Ann bermula.

"A'ah." Erin menyengih. Kemudian, dengan suara yang sengaja dikuatkan, dia memberi pesan kepada Yayu, "Sementara Akak selesaikan kes dekat Jepun, Yayu tolong jagakan Abang George untuk Akak ya? Tak tahu lah kenapa, tapi dia tu boleh tahan famous, ramai peminat. Entah apa agaknya yang budak-budak perempuan tu semua nampak dekat dia… Yayu nak upah dari Jepun, Akak belikan."

Yayu ketawa.

Menayang muka poyo, George menapak keluar dari kubikel dan membasuh tangan di sinki.

"Eh? Bibir awak kenapa?" Erin mengerut dahi, menilik kesan darah di mulut George.

Hmm. Aku lah tu. Buat kerosakan dekat boyfriend orang.

"Kepala saya terhentak dagu dia tadi." Yayu membuat pengakuan bersalah.

Kerut di dahi Erin terus hilang. Gadis itu ketawa. Yayu dan Erin sama-sama termasuk di dalam kategori pendek, namun ajaibnya, Erin lebih rendah berbanding Yayu dan kini, melihat Erin terjengket-jengket untuk mencuit luka di bibir George, memang jelas ketinggian Erin dan George cukup berbeza. Budak lelaki itu merenjis air ke arah Erin. Erin menjerit, bahu budak lelaki itu dipukul. Sambil tersenyum George tunduk, mengelap cermat pipi teman wanitanya yang basah.

Melihat kemesraan di antara pasangan itu, Yayu tersenyum kecil. Pahit. Masih terdengar jelas kata-kata Henry ketika perbualan terakhir mereka seminggu yang lalu:

" _Buat lah ikut suka hati kau. Kalau dah kau nak pergi, kau tetap akan pergi tak kira apa aku cakap. Dari dulu pun, memang kau selalu anggap aku ni macam kuli."_

Henry tidak menghantar dirinya ke lapangan terbang, walaupun hingga saat terakhir, sungguh Yayu berharap untuk melihat kelibat teman lelakinya itu datang melambai dari tempat duduk di tepi tingkap. Hatinya sakit, perit. Akhirnya flight yang dinaiki meluncur ke udara, namun bayang Henry langsung tidak kelihatan. Sebarang mesej mahupun panggilan, hingga kini seminggu sudah berlalu, langsung tidak berjawab.

Susah sangat ke dia nak faham, benda ni penting pada aku?

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

Mello langsung tidak merasa bersalah. Dia menjeling sedikit apabila Cally mencubit lengan kirinya dan memukul bahunya dengan geram.

Mereka baru saja dihalau dari klinik Whammy House.

Near kini sedang dirawat, kerana luka dan lebam pada bahagian abdomen dan buku lali yang terseliuh.

"Saya tak boleh imagine, macam mana awak dengan Near nak selesaikan kes ni sama-sama kalau awak langsung tak boleh nak tahan diri daripada cuba bunuh dia." Cally masih belum habis membebel.

"Biri-biri tu merapu." Mello mempertahankan diri. "Aku tak tahu dia salah makan pudding ke apa, tapi dia bercakap banyak betul tadi. Tangan aku pun terus gatal."

"Awak tolak Near dari atas tangga!"

"Tak tolak pun, jentik je."

"Puan Heather cakap, nasib baik tulang rusuk Near tak patah!"

"Bukan salah aku lutut biri-biri tu dibuat dari jelly, lembik sangat. Baru cuit sikit dah tergolek."

"Mihael!" Cally melaung.

Mello mengerut dahi. Setiap kali gadis itu memanggil dirinya dengan nama sebenar, dia merasa sedikit bersalah. Seperti kanak-kanak kecil yang ditangkap mencuri biskut.

"Habis tu, kau nak aku buat apa? Mintak maaf dekat biri-biri tu?"

"Ya. Mintak maaf dengan Near."

"Tunggu aku mati."

Belakang Mello ditolak dengan geram, Cally menghela nafas, mengeluh. Seolah penat menghadapi kanak-kanak yang tidak reti bahasa.

What then? Mello merangkul pinggang Cally dengan sebelah tangan, tetapi gadis itu menolak dirinya ke tepi. Marah.

Fine.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju ke bilik yang selalu menjadi kediaman L setiap kali detektif itu pulang ke Whammy House.

Panggil aku ni macam tahu-tahu je. Mello mengeluarkan sekeping coklat bar.

Tiba di pintu, Cally mengetuk beberapa kali. Suara L kedengaran dari dalam, menjemput mereka masuk. Gadis itu memulas tombol dan melangkah masuk diekori Mello di belakang.

Dan mereka terdiam. Merenung.

Mello sedar apabila Cally di sebelahnya memandang seolah meminta kepastian, namun dia tidak menoleh ke arah gadis itu, matanya tetap tertumpu ke depan mereka.

Aihara Miaa sedang duduk di atas sofa, kedua belah kaki dilunjurkan santai. Budak perempuan itu sedang duduk bersandar, selesa, selamba, ke paha kanan L.

Detektif nombor satu dunia itu tidak memberi sebarang komen, apatah lagi penjelasan.

"Mixed-blood ni girlfriend awak?" Mello menyoal tanpa bertapis-tapis.

"Ya." – "Bukan." L dan Miaa menjawab serentak.

Cally mengangkat kening. L memandang Miaa.

"Awak bukan girlfriend saya?" soalnya dengan muka yang agak terkejut.

"Bukan. Saya tunang awak." Miaa tunduk ke meja di depan mereka, menculik piring kecil berisi sepotong kek kepunyaan L.

"Sebelum ni, saya tak bagi awak datang ke Whammy House dan awak ugut saya untuk mohon masuk ke jabatan FBI. Sekarang, saya dah bagi awak sertai Whammy House, dan awak upgrade diri sendiri daripada girlfriend, kepada tunang saya?" L bertanya.

"Pertama," Miaa mengangkat jari telunjuk. "Awak sendiri tahu yang awak tak perlu risau dengan ugutan saya, dan saya langsung tak risau dengan keizinan awak. Sebab dengan kerajinan saya, saya memang layak untuk masuk Whammy House. Kedua," dia mengangkat jari tengah. "Awak memang hak milik saya." dia mendongak ke arah L dan menjelir lidah. "Mm! Sedapnya…" chocolate mousse di dalam piring kecil di tangannya hilang ke dalam mulut, sedikit demi sedikit.

Darah Mello terasa mendidih.

"Awak ni mental ke?" laungnya kepada L. "Mixed-blood ni boleh jadi anak awak! Berapa beza umur korang? Dua puluh tahun?"

Dahi berkerut, Miaa mencebik. Seolah sengaja mencabar Mello, budak perempuan itu mengengsot lebih rapat ke sisi L, menempel.

Macam chewing gum terlekat bawah tapak kasut. Mello mengecilkan biji mata.

"L sekarang ni tiga puluh dua, saya lima belas. Jadi, jarak umur antara kami tujuh belas tahun." lantang Miaa bersuara. "Memang lah jauh sikit, saya pun rasa dia tu tua untuk saya. Tapi, dia kurus-kering dan putih melepak. Nampak macam baru dua puluh lima tahun aje." Miaa tersenyum ceria.

L merenung siling. Mungkin memikirkan, sama ada Miaa sedang memuji atau bukan.

Skru dalam kepala budak ni longgar ke apa?

"Mello," Cally menahan sebelum Mello sempat menghambur pelbagai istilah yang berwarna-warni. "Kenapa awak panggil kami, L?" gadis itu mengalih topik.

Detektif itu diam, tekun memerhatikan kek kepunyaannya yang sudah diculik Miaa, kini sedang berselera dilahap oleh budak perempuan itu. Bagai membuat penggambaran iklan, Miaa pejamkan mata sewaktu mengunyah, lengkap dengan adegan menjilat salutan coklat di jari-jemari. Budak perempuan itu ketawa melihat renungan L.

For God's sake. Mello melekap tangan ke muka, menghela nafas.

Mungkin di fikiran Miaa, dia sedang membuli L menggunakan sepotong kek. Namun di fikiran Mello, terang lagi bersuluh L adalah seorang lelaki. Skirt biru paras lutut yang dipakai Miaa, sudah tersingkap sedikit ke atas kerana budak perempuan itu tidak reti duduk diam di sofa, menampakkan pahanya yang putih tanpa cela. Melihat krim yang tercalit di bibir Miaa, renungan L nampak jauh sekali dari memikirkan kek. Budak perempuan itu jelas tidak tahu, sebenarnya bukan kek yang sedang menggoda L ketika ini.

Cally berdehem kecil.

"Enough." Mello merampas piring dan garfu di tangan Miaa.

L mengelip mata.

"Matt beritahu saya, yang minggu lepas Chris ada contact dia mengenai Miaa." katanya. "Ada sebuah private hospital di Kyoto yang menampung tempat penyelidikan untuk kebolehan psikik, dan menyediakan latihan untuk mereka yang mempunyai kebolehan psikik. Sebelum Miaa undur diri dan masuk ke Whammy House, dia salah seorang dari mereka dan menurut Matt, sekarang Chris bekerja di situ."

Sekelip mata, garfu dan piring di tangan Mello terasa direntap, dari pegangannya. Kedua-dua garfu dan piring itu berlegar perlahan di udara, tanpa terhempas ke lantai, seolah-olah tidak terikat oleh medan graviti.

"Telekinesis." Cally menghulur tangan, menyentuh garfu yang terapung betul-betul di depan mata mereka itu.

Mello memandang Miaa. Budak perempuan itu menjelir lidah.

"Kes yang Roger serahkan pada saya, Erin dan Near, kes tu berkaitan beberapa jenis dadah baru. Katanya dadah-dadah tu aktifkan bahagian otak yang mungkin terlibat dengan kebolehan psikik."

"Ada sikit macam filem Lucy." Miaa menyelit.

"Macam filem Lucy." Mello mengangguk. "Lepas tu?"

"Lepas tu," L menyahut. "Mungkin awak dan Cally patut tahu, yang Chris masih mempunyai seorang ayah. Bukan semua budak-budak Whammy's anak yatim-piatu."

"Kami dah tahu."

"Oh?" L menayang muka blank. Mello menahan sabar. "Jadi mungkin, awak dan Cally patut tahu siapa ayah Chris."

"Well. Awak baru aje terkejutkan kami, ada seorang girlfriend yang umur dia boleh jadi anak perempuan awak. Mungkin sekarang, awak nak beritahu kami yang Chris tu anak lelaki awak?"

"Ya. Chris anak lelaki saya."

"Awak betul-betul nak mati?" Mello menggertak.

"Maaf, saya bergurau. Awak patut sejukkan sikit darah panas awak tu, Mello." L masih mempamer muka kosong. Miaa dan Cally ketawa. Aku dah lama tahu aku akan jadi pembunuh satu hari nanti, tapi takkan lah secepat ni… Mello mencampak diri ke sofa bertentangan. Surrender. Cally masih tersenyum, dan turut duduk di sebelahnya. "Tiga tahun lepas, Chris masuk ke Whammy House untuk lari dari ayah dia." kata L.

"Peduli apa. Budak tak guna tu memang suka lari. Dari semuanya."

"Ayah Chris merupakan pemilik kepada private hospital di Kyoto yang membiayai projek psikik Miaa. Dan itu bukan satu-satu hospital atau aset, yang ayah Chris miliki." L mencapai garfu dan piring yang masih terapung di udara, dipegang menggunakan hanya jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Ayah Chris berminat dengan hal-hal macam ni sebab dia sendiri mempunyai kebolehan psikik."

"Orangnya menakutkan." Miaa menyampuk. "Tak pelik langsung pun, Chris lari dari ayah yang macam tu."

"Ayah dia psikik?" Mello mengerut dahi. "Dia pun?"

L menggeleng.

"Setahu saya tidak."

"Alright, then. Saya akan cuba lupakan buat masa ni yang saya langsung dah tak peduli pasal dia, saya cuma nak belasah dia sampai mati." Mello memberi peluang. "Jadi dia masuk ke Whammy House, untuk lari dari ayah dia yang psikik mungkin half-mutant macam X-Men. Habis, kenapa dia lari dari Whammy House setahun lepas, dan sekarang sedia berkhidmat di bawah ayah dia pulak?"

Miaa mengangkat tangan.

"Kami psikik, lebih hebat dari X-Men."

"Awak tahu Chris ada adik perempuan?"

"Saya ada dengar. Ibu dia dan adik perempuan dia mati dalam kemalangan."

"Itu berita lama." L kelihatan bersinar-sinar apabila pintu bilik tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar, dan Encik Quillsh Whammy berjalan masuk sambil menolak troli yang berisikan sebiji kek coklat. Pengasas Whammy House itu menyentuh kepala Miaa dan Cally. Kedua-dua mereka tersenyum, sama bersinar-sinar. "Malam dia keluar dari Whammy House, setahun yang lepas, dia beritahu awak dia perlu berjumpa ayah dia. Betul?" L bertanya.

Mello tidak menjawab.

Setiap kali mengingat semula, marah yang disimpan Mello sekian lama, terasa menggelegak. Dia menggetap gigi.

Kerana mempercayai Chris, bodoh-bodoh dia telah menghulurkan bantuan. Sepuluh tahun berada di Whammy House, dia faham adakalanya seseorang tidak cukup berani mahupun kuat untuk memberikan penjelasan apatah lagi berkongsi kisah peribadi yang mungkin tidak ingin diungkit lagi atau diingat semula. Disebabkan itu, dia tidak bertanya kenapa sebenarnya Chris nampak cukup terganggu dan tertekan, pada malam tersebut. Dia tidak bertanya, kenapa sebenarnya Chris tidak mahu memohon kebenaran untuk keluar selama yang diperlukan, sedangkan budak-budak Whammy's diberikan hak untuk berbuat begitu dan Whammy House cukup jarang menolak.

Ketika itu Mello sekadar percaya, bahawa Chris mempunyai alasan sendiri. Jadi bersama-sama Matt, pada malam tersebut dia telah memutuskan bekalan elektrik dan mengganggu medan magnet di seluruh kawasan persendirian milik Whammy House, selama tiga jam.

Di keheningan malam, Chris telah keluar dengan membawa diri saja. Sehelai-sepinggang.

Rupa-rupanya dia langsung tak berniat untuk datang balik. Mello menggenggam penumbuk. Tangannya disentuh Cally.

"Saya tak peduli apa dia nak buat." Mello memandang L. "Setahun lepas, dia pilih untuk keluar dari Whammy House. Seorang diri. Jadi sekarang, dia tak ada kena-mengena dengan saya selain dari aspek profesional. Berdasarkan apa yang awak dah cakap, mungkin kami akan bertembung. Tapi saya akan handle macam biasa, awak tak payah risau."

Kek coklat yang telah dihantar Encik Quillsh Whammy tadi sudah siap dipotong-potong oleh Miaa, dan diletakkan ke dalam empat biji piring. Budak perempuan itu menghulur dua kepada Cally, kemudian meletakkan piring dan sepotong besar kek tersebut di hadapan L.

"Semalam Matt ketawakan saya dan kata saya ni penyibuk." detektif itu memberitahu. "Matt cakap, jelas sangat saya hantar awak untuk kes ni dengan harapan awak boleh bawak Chris balik. Sebab kita sama-sama tahu, awak masih ambil-berat pasal Chris tapi cuma berdegil sebab awak paling benci ditipu."

"Near pun menyibuk cakap benda yang sama tadi, sebab tu saya tolak dia dari atas tangga." Mello turut memberitahu, selamba. Dia bangun dari sofa. "Apa-apa lagi yang saya perlu tahu tentang kes ni, tolong letak dalam fail macam biasa. Hal tak berkaitan pasal budak tak guna tu, saya tak berminat." dia berpaling ke pintu.

"Mello," Cally memanggil.

"Kalau saya kata, Chris cuba hentikan ayah dia daripada buat sesuatu yang bahaya terhadap ramai orang?" L mengusul. "Kalau saya kata, Chris bencikan ayah dia sebab dia jugak ditipu, dan dia mungkin bahayakan diri sendiri dan perlukan bantuan?"

"Saya tak peduli." Mello menghambur. "Chris boleh pergi mati. Sebab dia tak percayakan kawan-kawan dia untuk mintak bantuan tu setahun yang lepas, maksudnya dia memang dah bersedia untuk tanggung semuanya seorang diri." Mello melangkah keluar, dan menghempas pintu di belakangnya.

Jadi dia rasa benda ni terlalu bahaya, sebab tu dia tak beritahu aku? Tak beritahu Matt? Tinggalkan Lana. Dia ingat dia tu siapa? Dan L nak aku tolong dia. Sure. Aku takkan biar sesiapa cederakan dia.

Aku sendiri akan ajar si bodoh tu cukup-cukup.

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

Home sweet home, England.

Alyssa mendongak ke langit dan mendepang kedua tangan. Ahhh! Whammy House…! Merenung malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang di atas sana, senyum di bibirnya kian mekar, ditarik seluas-luas yang boleh, hingga ke telinga.

Disebabkan Near, Mello dan Erin bakal berangkat ke Jepun pada tengahari esok, Encik Quillsh Whammy telah mengatur supaya Alyssa dan Matt dijemput pulang ke England, untuk "melepaskan rindu" katanya, dan akan bertolak semula ke Jepun bersama-sama Near, Mello dan Erin pada esok tengahari. Mereka turut membawa pulang Eric, kanak-kanak yang kini berada di bawah jagaan Matt di atas permintaan L.

Sekarang, berdiri di laman belakang Whammy House, di bawah langit malam, Alyssa menanggalkan kedua-dua belah kasut. Jari-jari kakinya digerak-gerak di atas rumput, digenggam dan dilepas beberapa kali. Lembut. Wee! Alyssa berpusing-pusing.

Cahaya lampu tiba-tiba menyuluh terang ke seluruh laman, terhala dari belakang dan menyakitkan mata. Alyssa menoleh. Volvo silver kepunyaan Matt, baru dipandu masuk melepasi pagar Whammy House. Ia diparkir berhampiran pili air bangunan utama Whammy House. Sekejap tadi, sebaik flight yang dinaiki mereka mendarat di Lapangan Terbang Heathrow, Alyssa telah dihantar pulang terlebih dahulu oleh pemandu yang datang menjemput, Encik Oliver, sementara Matt telah mengambil keretanya di parking lot dan membawa Eric lesap, entah ke mana.

Pintu kereta dibuka dan Matt melangkah keluar. Eric melompat turun dari tempat duduk sebelah. Kanak-kanak itu mendongak ke atas, merenung tingkap-tingkap tinggi di bangunan yang berdiri megah di hadapan mereka. Matt tersengih kecil memandang Alyssa, sebatang rokok terselit di bibirnya. Dan saat itu, jantung Alyssa bagaikan terhenti sekejap.

Budak-budak perempuan ramai melabel Matt sebagai salah seorang budak lelaki paling "hot" di Whammy House, dan serasa Alyssa, mereka memang tidak salah mahupun kurang dalam cita rasa. Benar, Matt tidak berlesung pipit seperti Chris yang digelar Prince Charming, dan tidak seputih Near sehingga dipanggil Snow Prince, atau "biri-biri" oleh Mello… Tetapi, sengihan kecil dan gaya jalan Matt saja cukup untuk membuat kebanyakan perempuan terkedu memerhati. Boyish charm, bak kata orang. Ditambah dengan reputasi "bekas playboy" yang dimiliki oleh budak lelaki itu, mereka mula-mula mendengar dia memperkenalkan Rachel sebagai "girlfriend" kepada L, sekaligus menjadikan Rachel gadis pertama yang mendapat gelaran tersebut daripada mulut Matt sendiri. Persis model di helaian-helaian majalah fesyen, budak lelaki itu juga terkenal sebagai "orang kanan" Mello, yakni "partner-in-crime" dalam merangka pelbagai konspirasi serta komplot, tidak putus-putus menaikkan darah tinggi pengurus Whammy House, Encik Roger.

Dan mungkin, sampai ke hujung nyawa sekalipun ia akan kekal menjadi rahsia. Bahawa sebenarnya, Alyssa sudah lama dan terlebih dahulu menyimpan perasaan terhadap budak lelaki itu. Sebelum Rachel sendiri masuk ke Whammy House, dan ketika Matt masih lagi leka mempermainkan hati gadis-gadis Whammy's yang lain.

Tapi, memang ramai pun budak perempuan suka dekat dia. Crush biasa aje. Alyssa menarik nafas, dan melepas dari mulut. Sekarang ni, dia tu boyfriend kawan baik aku. Wake up, Lys.

"Holla." Matt mengangkat tangan ketika melintas di sebelah Alyssa. Plastik yang tergantung di pergelangan tangannya, mempamer logo Sushi King.

"Untuk Mello?" Alyssa menduga. Kerana setahunya, Rachel tidak menggemari sushi.

"Rachel." Matt sendiri kedengaran musykil dengan muka ditayang hairan. "Saya pun tak sure sejak bila, dia ber-sushi-sushi." dia tunduk mengangkat Eric dan menghayun kanak-kanak itu ke belakang, diletak di atas bahu. "Let's go, buddy."

"Matt?" Alyssa memanggil. Budak lelaki itu menoleh semula.

Di telinga Alyssa, terdengar kembali kata-kata Eishi:

" _Matt, kan? Hidup dia dah tak lama. Tahun ni, dia akan mati."_

Alyssa membatalkan niat. Benar, sudah beberapa kali dia melihat "ramalan" Eishi menjadi kenyataan, jadi memang terdapat sebab untuk bimbang terhadap kata-kata budak lelaki itu. Namun masanya bukanlah sekarang. Dia tidak mahu merosakkan pertemuan Matt dan Rachel untuk malam ini.

"Saya cuma nak tanya," Alyssa mengukir senyum. "Tak belikan sushi untuk saya ke?"

"Oh." Matt ketawa. "Next one?" budak lelaki itu memohon maaf.

Alyssa mengangkat kedua ibu jari.

Pintu belakang bangunan utama Whammy House ditolak oleh Matt, dan dia melangkah masuk bersama-sama Eric yang terpacak elok di bahunya. Angin malam menyapa lembut pipi Alyssa dan berlalu menyentuh anak-anak rambut di dahinya. Dia tunduk, memandang kakinya yang tidak berkasut, tenggelam memikir.

Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu, sejak dia dan Matt mula-mula dihantar ke Jepun untuk menguruskan kes yang telah diambil mereka. Dan sepanjang tempoh itu, Alyssa "bekerja" sebagai seorang guru baru di sebuah akademi persendirian di Tokyo, di mana pelajar-pelajar yang menjadi anak-anak muridnya tidak lain tidak bukan, adalah mereka yang sebaya dengan usianya sendiri. Tujuh belas tahun. Seperti biasa untuk tugas-tugas penyamaran, Whammy House telah mencipta rekod palsu untuk dirinya bagi kes tersebut, dan hanya perihal "genius matematik" saja butiran benar yang terselit di dalam rekod berkenaan. Dan mengikut aturan Whammy House juga, Matt dimasukkan ke dalam kelas yang diajar Alyssa, menggunakan identiti palsu sebagai pelajar pertukaran dari Amerika.

Dalam sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tugas mengajar, Alyssa sedikit-sebanyak pening, terpaksa memikirkan dua-tiga pelajar yang tercicir dan bermasalah. Ketika itu dia terfikir, agaknya begini jugalah yang dialami pengurus Whammy House, Encik Roger, sewaktu berhadapan dengan kes-kes disiplin budak-budak Whammy's. Mello, Matt dan Chris terutamanya, ketiga-tiga budak lelaki itu mempunyai kes disiplin yang tinggi menggunung. Namun mujur, dalam masa yang sama, budaya Jepun cukup menarik untuk diterokai. Chopstick, kimono, anime… Alyssa turun-naik di beberapa stesen kereta api bawah tanah Tokyo, setiap kali mempunyai waktu lapang. Adakalanya, Matt turut mengajak apabila dia dan Eric bersiar-siar, tetapi Alyssa sering menolak. Dia risau andai perasaannya terhadap budak lelaki itu bertambah kuat, jika lebih banyak menghabiskan masa bersama. Lebih baik mencegah dari mengubati.

Suka dekat boyfriend kawan baik sendiri… Alyssa mengeluh, terasa bersalah setiap kali mengenangkan Rachel. Namun tentulah, dia tidak berani memberitahu Rachel bahawa teman lelakinya itu terlalu menarik untuk dipandang, diperhatikan. Alyssa sekadar ketawa dan bergurau, memberi laporan tentang kesetiaan tidak berbelah bagi Matt, setiap kali dia menghubungi Rachel. Dan benar, budak lelaki itu fokus bekerja dan menguruskan Eric, adakala kelihatan penat, kerap kali terlepas waktu makan dan tidur. Usikan gadis-gadis Jepun disambut Matt dengan sopan, bekal yang diberikan mereka kepadanya juga dimakan, andai tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kerana ingin menjaga hati, namun itu saja. Senyum di wajah Matt cuma terlihat setiap kali dia membaca mesej dari Rachel, atau membuat panggilan terhadap gadis itu.

Bzzt. Bzzt… Telefon bimbit Alyssa bergetar di dalam poket. Ditarik keluar, dia membelek skrin. Mesej daripada Eishi sekadar mempamer sebaris ayat pendek, seperti selalu:

"Saya nak wake up story saya."

Alyssa menaip balasan:

"Dah habis stok. Lagipun, kan saya kata saya balik kampung minggu ni? Tunggu saya baca buku cerita dulu. Balik sana nanti, saya beritahu awak."

Tidak sampai dua minit, telefon bimbitnya bergetar lagi.

"No. Cikgu sendiri janji, kalau saya tak ponteng kelas lagi, Cikgu akan beritahu saya sebuah cerita setiap pagi dan malam."

"Awak bukan budak-budak, Eishi." dahi Alyssa berkerut.

Dua minit berlalu. Lima minit. Mesej yang dihantar, tidak berbalas.

Alyssa menggeleng. Suka hati dia—

Baru saja tangannya mencari nombor telefon Eishi, namun belum sempat didail, skrin telefon bimbitnya berkelip-kelip. Nama "Mizushima Eishi" naik dan terpampang elok.

"Hello?" Alyssa menyambut.

"Wake up story. Anything. Kepala saya sakit." suara Eishi terdengar di hujung talian.

Dengan telefon dipegang ke telinga, Alyssa mengeluh dan turun mencangkung. Berteman kerlip-kerlip bintang di langit, akhirnya dia duduk bersimpuh di atas rumput. Disapa angin malam. Masih tidak berkasut.

Cerita yang diberitahu kepada Eishi:

Tahun lepas, pada satu malam, Whammy House telah dilanda banjir besar apabila pili-pili kecemasan di siling-siling semuanya habis dibuka oleh Mello, Matt dan Chris, dan dibiar memancurkan air sehingga menenggelamkan lantai. Pengurus Whammy House, Encik Roger, mengamuk. Tetapi mereka yang lain menari dan berenang, bahkan ada yang mencampak pelampung merata-rata, berwarna-warni. Dan pada malam berkenaan, Chris telah membawa masuk sebuah bot yang entah diseludup dari mana, dan mendayung ke sana-ke mari sambil membawa beberapa penumpang termasuk Lana, Alyssa, dan Erin.

Pada Alyssa, agak mengejutkan Mello masih berada di Whammy House hari ini dan tidak keluar mencari Chris. Serasanya, semua orang tahu, Lana dan Mello merupakan orang yang paling terkesan dengan pemergian mengejut Chris.

"Whammy House tu tempat apa? Siapa Mello, Matt dan Chris? Siapa Lana?" Eishi menyoal di corong telefon.

"Awak tak ingat?" Alyssa menyoal, perlahan, berhati-hati, namun dia tahu dia masih belum melampaui batas. "Betul ke, awak langsung tak ingat? Sikit pun tak?"

Diam. Tiada balasan di hujung talian.

"Saya patut ingat ke?" akhirnya, Eishi bertanya.

Kali itu, Alyssa pula yang diam.

Beberapa tahun dahulu, Mizushima Eishi merupakan calon kedua yang dikatakan mempunyai potensi paling tinggi untuk menggantikan L suatu hari nanti. Sebelum Near, sebelum Matt, bahkan sebelum Mello yang sudah berada di Whammy House jauh lebih lama berbanding kebanyakan dari mereka.

Mizushima Eishi merupakan nombor 2 di dalam senarai, ketika itu.

Nama sebenar: Beyond Birthday. Mereka tidak pasti sama ada kebolehan yang dimiliki budak lelaki itu termasuk di dalam kategori "psikik" ataupun tidak, namun budak lelaki itu disyaki mempunyai sepasang mata yang mampu "melihat kematian" sesiapa saja, cukup asalkan dia boleh melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tarikh, masa, dan cara. Dengan teliti, Eishi boleh menjelaskan bagaimana seseorang itu bakal disambut maut.

Mungkin L sebenarnya sudah pun dapat mengagak, bagaimana budak lelaki itu boleh hilang dari Whammy House selama bertahun-tahun, dan tidak lama sebelum ini dijejak berada di Jepun, di bawah seliaan organisasi milik ayah Chris, memegang nama lain serta memori yang tidak lengkap mengenai diri sendiri: amnesiac with a false name. Namun seperti biasa, L tidak pernah membekalkan lebih dari sekadar yang perlu untuk memulakan tugas. Kes tersebut sudah pun diserahkan kepada Alyssa dan Matt, untuk dirungkai dan dibongkar.

Mizushima Eishi; Beyond Birthday, kami ditugaskan untuk bawa awak balik.

 **.bab 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTA PENULIS: Tak banyak, cuma yep, this second time around saya pos dua bab sekaligus. Dan terima kasih pada Ken Mikasa-san yang membaca dan tinggalkan review. A pleasant surprise (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first disclaimer in this story still very much applies.**

* * *

 **.bab 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepun**

Bunyi kaca menghempas lantai mengejutkan Shimizu dari tidur. Tersentak dan terpinga-pinga, matanya terbuka merenung siling. Pistol di bawah kusyen terus ditarik dan diacu ke depan, di dalam gelap. Nyaris-nyaris juga dia tergolek dari sofa ke karpet di bawah.

Prang! Berkali-kali lagi, bunyi kaca dan barang-barang lain seolah dilempar dan dibaling ke sana sini, terdengar jelas dari tingkat atas. Bingit dan bising, kekecohan itu mula mengejutkan orang-orang gaji di serata rumah. Suis lampu di ruang tamu dipetik oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Shimizu mengangkat tangan ke mata yang pedih tiba-tiba disuluh cahaya terang begitu. Dia melirik ke arah jam di dinding. Pukul dua empat puluh minit pagi. Awalnya mengamuk. Derapan tapak kaki kedengaran laju turun dan naik di anak tangga, dan suara orang-orang gaji berbisik dengan satu-sama lain. Dahi mereka berkerut bimbang. Takut dan cemas.

Sudah lali, Shimizu menyimpan pistolnya ke dalam holster di pinggang. Dia menggeliat sehabis boleh, kedua tangan didepang dan ditolak-tolak ke udara. Ugh. Mengantuknya… Urat bahu terasa tegang, lehernya dipusing sedikit ke kiri dan kanan. Exercise. Mata yang masih kelat, digosok-gosok beberapa kali.

Satu das tembakan bergema dari tingkat atas. Tuan Pengarah Newel memaki hamun, suaranya lantang seperti orang sihat, dan di kepala Shimizu, sudah terbayang pasu-pasu terbang yang dicampak ke arah Tuan Mudanya. Orang-orang gaji menjerit. Bertempiaran, mereka lintang-pukang turun menyelamatkan diri, kecuali Puan Rosemary. Wanita tua itu sebaliknya bergegas naik ke tingkat atas, menuju ke tempat kejadian.

Shimizu bangun meninggalkan sofa, menggaru kepala yang sebenarnya tidaklah terasa gatal. Cuma geram dan menyampah. Si tua ni kan, pagi-pagi buta mengamuk. Buruk betul perangai. Dia bergerak ke tangga spiral di ruang tamu, dan orang-orang gaji Tuan Pengarah Newel segera beralih, memberikan laluan.

Sebaik tiba di tingkat atas, Shimizu berhenti di tangga teratas. Melihat Chris di koridor sedang tersenyum sementara Puan Rosemary membebel di hadapannya. Mulut wanita tua itu seperti burung murai, tidak henti-henti bercakap sambil mengelap darah di kepala Tuan Muda mereka.

"Biasanya, kalau orang baling pasu, kita elak!" Puan Rosemary memberi ajaran.

Chris menoleh. Terpandangkan Shimizu, Tuan Mudanya itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Saya kena marah." katanya ceria.

"Saya nampak tu." Shimizu menyahut. Dia menuju ke arah mereka. Pipi kanan Chris dilihatnya terguris sedikit, namun tidak serius. Dengan garang Puan Rosemary memberi pesan, agar Shimizu membawa Chris menemuinya di bawah, selepas ini. Kemudian wanita tua itu beredar meninggalkan mereka, menuruni anak tangga sambil membebel lagi. Shimizu membelek anak-anak rambut di dahi Chris. Bahagian kiri dahinya luka. Agak dalam. Dahi Shimizu pula berkerut. "Kena jahit ni."

"Tak teruk mana pun." laju Tuan Mudanya menidakkan. Shimizu mengecilkan biji mata. "Nanti rosak muka saya. Ini kan aset." Chris mempamer senyum bersinar-sinar.

Puih! Shimizu merengus.

"Saya tak rasa, Cik Lana terpikat dengan Bos sebab muka Bos tu."

"Memang pun." Chris meraba pipi yang terguris. Darah yang ada di situ, dikesat dengan ibu jari. "Lagi-lagi sekarang, dia benci betul tengok muka saya."

"So kita jahitlah luka dekat dahi tu. Buat plastic surgery alang-alang."

"Eh." Chris mempamer muka serius. "Nanti dia langsung tak cam saya. Sekurang-kurangnya sekarang ni, dia masih jeling saya, pandang saya, walaupun cara dia pandang tu macam saya ni bangkai tikus."

Kesiannya. Gelak Shimizu pecah. Dalam seminggu ini dia mengekori Chris, memang mustahil untuk tidak perasan betapa dingin dan kaku layanan gadis bernama Lana Summer itu terhadap Tuan Mudanya. Kebanyakan gadis lain sekurang-kurangnya terhenti atau merenung, apabila Chris melintas di sebelah mereka. Masakan tidak. Tuan Mudanya itu cukup murah dengan senyuman, dan senyuman yang dipamer pula cukup "hangat" untuk mencairkan hati.

Namun malang, ia nyata tidak berkesan terhadap Lana Summer. Dia langsung tidak mempedulikan Chris biar setiap hari Tuan Mudanya itu bertandang ke kafe tempat Lana bekerja. Mengimbas interaksi di antara mereka berdua, gelak Shimizu pecah sekali lagi. Itu memang pertama kali dia melihat, Tuan Mudanya terus-terusan di-reject seorang gadis.

Chris tersenyum kecil. Dia berpaling ke bilik tidur bapanya.

"Bangkai tikus," rusuk Shimizu sakit dek ketawa yang baru reda, dan ditekan sedikit dengan jari. Dia mengikut Chris di belakang. "A'ah. Cik Lana pandang Bos macam tu."

Gadis bernama Lana Summer itu tidak sedar, betapa hebat dirinya kerana telah berjaya menarik perhatian Tuan Muda mereka. Namun mungkin juga, takdir sebenarnya sedang melindungi Lana dengan cara tidak mengendahkan kehadiran Chris.

Aku tak tahu apa dia fikir. Tapi dulu, dia tinggalkan budak perempuan tu untuk lindungi budak perempuan tu. Sekarang ni pulak, dia asyik pergi jumpa budak perempuan tu macam dah tak risau. Aku tahulah, dia tengah angau, tapi aku tak rasa dia ni sengaja cuai. Mungkin dia ada rancangan?

Shimizu berdiri di muka pintu, memerhatikan Chris. Budak lelaki itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam bilik tidur bapanya, kamar mewah dihias lampu-lampu kristal bergantungan dari siling, lengkap dengan karpet import yang terasa empuk di kaki. Tuan Mudanya mengutip satu-persatu objek yang terselamat di atas lantai, yang tadi telah menjadi mangsa dilempar dan dibaling oleh Tuan Pengarah Newel. Lelaki itu kini sudah tertidur semula. Lena, di atas kerusi bersebelahan tingkap.

Sebelum Chris masuk ke institusi yang dipanggil Whammy House, dia tidak pernah tersenyum bahkan seingat Shimizu dan mereka yang sudah lama berkhidmat di dalam keluarga Newel, sejak kecil Tuan Muda mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan sebarang emosi. Dia adalah "boneka" dan "buah catur" yang patuh kepada arahan, malah "bahan eksperimen" milik bapanya semata-mata. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Chris di Whammy House, namun mereka tahu Tuan Muda mereka itu gembira. Kerana entah macam mana, di Whammy House, budak lelaki itu nampaknya telah belajar atau mungkin, telah diajar untuk tersenyum. Dan buat pertama kali, Shimizu dan mereka yang lain akhirnya mendengar dan melihat, Tuan Muda mereka itu ketawa. Bergurau. Dan ia cuma berlaku setelah budak lelaki itu pulang dari England, dari Whammy House.

Namun ia juga bermaksud, segala usaha Tuan Pengarah Newel telah hancur.

Lelaki itu berang, kerana Chris telah menerima tawaran Whammy House tanpa sebarang kebenaran darinya, malah langsung tidak memberitahu. Amukan lelaki itu terhadap Chris cukup membuak-buak, kerana anak lelakinya itu dianggap telah lari dan mengkhianat.

Puan Rosemary sebaliknya telah menangis kerana gembira. Orang-orang gaji di rumah tidak hairan malah diam-diam lega dengan tindakan Chris. Tentulah mereka langsung tidak berani untuk bersuara, namun mereka memiliki akal fikiran yang waras.

Sepanjang membesar di bawah pengaruh Tuan Pengarah Newel, satu-satu perlindungan yang dimiliki Chris adalah ibu dan adik perempuannya.

Sejurus kematian ibu dan adik perempuannya, dia tidak mempunyai sebarang perlindungan lagi. Kerana tidak kira macam mana sekalipun mereka yang berkhidmat di dalam keluarga itu berasa simpati, mereka hanyalah orang bawahan. Mereka tidak berani untuk membantu dan ia bersebab. Andai dicabar, Tuan Pengarah Newel bukanlah majikan yang akan berhenti cukup sekadar dengan memecat mereka. Lelaki itu mempunyai kemampuan yang terlalu jauh melangkaui batas dan pemahaman orang biasa. Dibuang kerja, bukanlah perkara paling buruk yang boleh berlaku. Mereka takut. Cukup takut.

Aku pun sama. Pengecut. Shimizu menapak masuk ke dalam bilik tidur majikannya. Membantu Chris mengemas walhal kalau diikutkan hati, mahu saja Shimizu mengangkat kerusi yang menampung Tuan Pengarah Newel yang sedang tidur lena, dan menghumban kerusi tersebut ke luar tingkap. Mungkin dari tingkat empat ini, lelaki itu akan mati.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Shimizu dan mereka yang sudah lama berkhidmat di dalam keluarga bangsawan itu cuma menjadi pemerhati. Tidak kira betapa teruk Chris dikerjakan oleh Tuan Pengarah Newel, mereka berdiri senyap. Kecuali Puan Rosemary. Wanita tua itu tidak berdiam diri, dan selalunya terlebih berani menentang Tuan Pengarah Newel, mempertahankan Tuan Muda mereka. Menurut Puan Rosemary, dirinya sudah pun tua dan memang tidak mempunyai waktu yang lama untuk hidup. Jadi kenapa dia perlu takut? Sudah berkali-kali, Shimizu dan staf-staf lain terpaksa menekup mulut wanita tua itu dan mengheretnya pergi.

Kalau nenek murai tu pun mati, siapa lagi yang tinggal yang berani tolong Bos? Shimizu merenung pasu yang dikutipnya dari sudut dinding. Pecah di bahagian tangkai, ada serpihan yang tercicir di atas karpet akibat dibaling tadi. Kemudian, memandang Tuan Pengarah Newel yang tidur lena di kerusi bersebelahan tingkap, Shimizu menggenggam pasu tersebut, kuat, di dalam tangan.

"Jun," suara Chris memanggil di belakang. Shimizu menggeleng kecil, mematikan niat. Dia berpaling ke arah Tuan Mudanya. Budak lelaki itu menuding ke atas. "Saya tak pasti macam mana Ayah buat jadi macam tu. Rasanya, awak boleh baiki?"

Shimizu mendongak ke siling. Dan terkebil-kebil, dia merenung.

Kamar tidur kepunyaan Tuan Pengarah Newel mempunyai siling yang luas, dengan keseluruhannya disaluti kaca. Dan kaca itu pula cukup mewah, dilukis menggambarkan peristiwa-peristiwa suci yang termaktub di dalam kitab Bible. Salah satunya, keadaan di mana Tuhan mula-mula mencipta Adam dan Eve. Antara lain, situasi di mana para malaikat diarahkan untuk sujud kepada Adam diikuti oleh pengingkaran Lucifer. Barisan para malaikat terlukis dalam angkatan yang cukup megah. Warna-warni yang diadun oleh si pereka cukup menakjubkan. Turut terpampang juga, kisah bagaimana Adam telah digoda oleh Eve untuk memakan buah larangan, sehingga kedua-dua mereka dibuang ke luar dari syurga ke bumi.

Hiasan di siling itu tampak begitu realistik. Indah.

Namun sekarang, entah macam mana, lukisan peristiwa-peristiwa suci itu sudah terbalik dan terpusing aturannya. Susun-suai mereka kini terlalu pelik. Dan pada Shimizu, ngeri.

Lucifer si malaikat yang telah ingkar terhadap arahan Tuhan untuk sujud kepada Adam, kini berdiri dengan Eve berada di sampingnya, seolah menggambarkan, kedua-dua mereka di pihak yang sama menentang Tuhan. Malah bagaikan menghina Sang Pencipta, susun-suai tersebut seolah memberi isyarat, bahawa si malaikat yang sudah diturunkan status sebagai syaitan itu bukanlah penggoda kepada Eve. Namun sebaliknya, kekasih.

Shimizu bukanlah seorang yang kuat beragama, tetapi saat ini, melihat gambaran yang entah macam mana boleh ditukar Tuan Pengarah Newel itu, dia hampir melakukan silang salib terhadap dirinya, untuk memohon ampun kepada Tuhan.

Biadab yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuan Pengarah Newel melalui lukisan-lukisan tersebut adalah petanda yang jelas, betapa angkuh dan bongkak lelaki itu kerana harta, kuasa dan pengaruh yang dimiliki.

"Kaca-kaca tu asalnya tak terpisah, kan? Semuanya satu bahagian…" Shimizu mengerut dahi. Orang tua tu boleh potong kaca-kaca tu dari bawah macam ni? Nampak perfect. Macam real. Detail dia, smooth. Shimizu menghela nafas, menggeleng. "Kawalan saya tak sebagus tu. Saya tak rasa saya boleh sambung semula."

Kebanyakan orang di dunia ini tidak tahu bahkan tidak percaya, mengenai kewujudan psikik. Namun di kalangan mereka yang lebih arif dan tersembunyi, ramai para pentadbir negara-negara besar sendiri telah menggelar Tuan Pengarah Newel sebagai "psikik terhebat" dunia, walaupun kebelakangan ini, kesihatan lelaki itu sudah banyak merosot.

Di saat ini, melihat "hasil kerja" yang telah dilakukan terhadap kaca di siling kamar tidur mewah itu, Shimizu yakin, masih banyak kemusnahan yang boleh dibuat Tuan Pengarah Newel. Shimizu tidak rasa dia mampu mengalahkan lelaki itu andai berlawan seorang diri, bahkan mungkin, ditambah beberapa orang psikik sekalipun mereka masih bukan pesaing terhadap lelaki itu, walaupun Tuan Pengarah Newel dikatakan kini agak tenat.

"Tak apa." Chris mengukir senyum. Bahu Shimizu ditepuk. "Pergi sambung tidur."

Shimizu melepaskan pasu yang masih dipegang di tangan. Mengguna sedikit konsentrasi yang sudah lama dipraktik dan dimahiri, pasu itu terapung. Ia berdiri di udara, di hadapan Shimizu. Tangkai pasu itu yang pecah, terbang dari lantai ke sebelah pasu tersebut. Tangkai itu terapung rapat, sebelum akhirnya melekap dan bersambung semula ke bahagian asalnya. Seakan-akan tidak pernah patah. Kemudian Shimizu mengawal pasu yang telah dibaikinya itu untuk terapung, bergerak ke sudut dinding. Akhir sekali pasu berkenaan mendarat elok, di atas kabinet.

Selesai.

Shimizu memandang Tuan Pengarah Newel yang langsung tidak terganggu. Cukup selesa tidur di kerusi, lena, dibuai angin malam yang masuk melalui tingkap yang terbuka.

Lelaki itu masih segak dan tampan, walaupun sudah berusia. Lesung pipit yang dimiliki Chris telah diwarisi dari mendiang ibunya, Puan Cassandra. Namun mata biru kepunyaan Tuan Mudanya itu, memang jelas telah diwarisi dari bapanya, Tuan Pengarah Newel.

Shimizu menarik lengan Chris yang mula beredar.

"Bos ingat, saya dah lupa ke? Dahi Bos tu nak kena jahit."

"Alah."

"Tak ada alah-alah."

Chris bergerak ke tingkap. Ia ditutup sedikit. Langsir ditarik. Kemudian, bapanya yang sedang tidur di atas kerusi, diselimutkan cermat. Kolar baju Tuan Pengarah Newel dinaikkan sedikit agar tidak terlalu sejuk. Shimizu diam memerhati. Dia memang tidak dapat membaca, apa yang bermain di fikiran Tuan Mudanya itu. Namun berdasarkan apa yang dilihat, budak lelaki itu tersepit di tengah-tengah perasaan benci dan sayang.

Agaknya, kecik-kecik dulu, pernah ke walaupun sekali, ayah dia selimutkan dia macam tu? Kalau tengok parut-parut yang penuh dekat badan dia tu, macam mustahil. Tak kira apa dia buat, dia tetap dilayan macam sampah.

Shimizu tidak pasti, apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan oleh Tuan Pengarah Newel sehingga berjaya membuatkan Chris pulang ke sisinya dan meninggalkan Whammy House, namun Shimizu tidak terkejut. Lelaki itu pakar dalam memanipulasi dan mendapatkan apa yang dikehendaki. Tiga tahun, Whammy House telah berjaya "menyembunyikan" Chris dari capaian Tuan Pengarah Newel, dan tiga tahun itu saja sudah boleh dianggap memecah rekod. Mungkin sepanjang berada di sana, Chris sendiri tahu bahawa dia cuma berada di situ sementara saja. Selama mana, Whammy House akan mampu menentang pengaruh bapanya? Mungkin di depan Encik Quillsh Whammy, Chris telah tersenyum dan berkata: "Tak apa." walaupun tentu hatinya sakit. Kerana dia tahu.

Mereka tak dapat lindungi dia. Larilah sejauh mana sekalipun, tak ada orang boleh tolong dia selagi ayah dia masih hidup.

Memikirkan perkara itu, gigi Shimizu sakit dek rahang yang digetapnya kuat, menahan marah dan geram. Kalau diikutkan, ingin direntapnya kolar baju Tuan Pengarah Newel dan dibelasah lelaki itu sepuas-puas rasa. Namun dia tahu, orang yang dibelasah nanti, sekelip mata adalah dirinya.

Kalau anak lelaki dia hembuskan nafas terakhir depan mata dia sekalipun, hati dia yang beku tu boleh cair atau tidak?

"Jun." bahu Shimizu ditepuk lagi. Kuat. Lamunannya terhenti. Chris mengangkat kening, tersenyum. "Mengantuk sangat?" Tuan Mudanya menyoal.

Penumbuk Shimizu yang digenggam, dilerai semula. Dia menarik nafas untuk bertenang.

"Memanglah. Pagi-pagi buta. Mata ni rasa macam kena gam." rungutnya.

"Pagi nanti, saya nak muncul depan Lana dengan luka ni." Chris memasang cita-cita. Dahi yang cedera, disentuh dengan jari. "Biar Lana sapukan ubat."

Mengada betul. Tapi, itu idea yang sangat bernas. Taktik yang bagus untuk menguji sama ada gadis bernama Lana Summer itu betul-betul sudah berhenti menyukai Tuan Mudanya.

"Cik Lana tu tak nampak macam senang-senang je lembut hati." Shimizu menduga.

"Sebab tu lah, saya nak suruh awak tambah sikit. Pukul saya. Biar berdarah-darah."

Shimizu mengerut dahi.

"Jangan cakap yang Bos sengaja kena baling dengan pasu tu tadi, untuk mintak simpati Cik Lana?"

"Mana ada. Sakit, tahu tak." Chris mempamer senyum bersinar-sinar.

Seriously?

Dengan muka angau macam tu, siapa nak percaya?

Shimizu mengheret Tuan Mudanya ke tingkat bawah. Mencari Puan Rosemary.

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

 **England**

Sewaktu kecil, ayah Rachel pernah bercerita kepadanya: "Sebelum dia terima lamaran ayah, mak kamu ada cakap, dia tak nak cinta yang miskin." ayahnya berdehem dan duduk tegak di atas kerusi. Rambut hitam ayahnya pendek, namun dikuis penuh drama ke belakang, meniru gaya seorang perempuan melibas rambut yang panjang mengurai, ke bahu. "Mak kamu kata—" ayahnya lantas meniru suara ibunya: "—lepas balik kerja, penat macam mana sekalipun, suami saya mesti kena peluk saya dan cium saya dan nak baring manja-manja atas sofa dengan saya, cuddling dan berbual. Masa cuti hujung minggu, suami saya mesti kena bangun awal pagi dan masak untuk saya, dan dia akan bawak dulang breakfast ke katil, baru dia akan panggil saya kejutkan saya dari tidur." duduk bersila di ribaan lelaki itu, kedua tangan Rachel memaut erat tengkuk ayahnya. "Dan bila ayah kata, ayah akan buat semua tu untuk dia kalau dia kahwin dengan ayah," ayah Rachel mengerut hidung. "Mak kamu jawab: Penipu! Of course saya akan kahwin dengan awak."

Rachel tersenyum, mengimbas memori tersebut.

Sewaktu Matt meminta dirinya menjadi teman wanita, kini setahun yang lalu, Rachel telah mengulang kesemua permintaan ibunya kepada ayahnya dahulu.

Dan ternyata, Matt juga adalah seorang penipu.

Sebanyak tiga kali, Rachel telah membuat ujian pregnancy sendiri. Ketiga-tiga keputusan yang ditunjukkan adalah positif. Namun dia masih berharap. Benar-benar berharap. Maka petang tadi, dengan alasan untuk ke gereja, dia telah keluar ke klinik seorang diri.

" _Awak disahkan mengandung."_

Doktor wanita yang telah menyampaikan berita tersebut telah tersenyum kepada Rachel, sedangkan melihat usia Rachel, tentu pelbagai soalan dan implikasi sebenarnya bermain di kepala doktor itu. Mungkin melihat riak di wajah Rachel, dia risau. Mungkin sekadar mempunyai hati yang baik, dia cuba untuk memberi semangat. Rachel sebaliknya telah bangun, dan keluar dari pejabat doktor tersebut, tanpa langsung mengucapkan terima kasih. Terkejut. Terdiam. Walaupun sememangnya dia tahu, ia patut sudah boleh diagak.

Petang itu kemudian telah dihabiskan di panggung wayang. Seorang diri.

Aku sendiri tak tahu cerita apa aku tengok.

Dan apabila menerima mesej dari Matt, dia panik.

" _Sweetheart? Aku on the way balik dengan Eric, Alyssa. Tapi untuk malam ni je, esok kena gerak semula dah. Huhuhu. Nak kirim apa-apa? Well. Aku boleh bungkus diri sendiri untuk kau, wink-wink."_

Dengan senyum kecil, Rachel telah menaip bahawa dia teringin memakan sushi. Sedangkan, selama ini dia tidak begitu menggemari makanan Asia tersebut. Matt bersungguh-sungguh menyuarakan rasa terkejut. Separuh hati, Rachel sekadar membalas dengan emoji menjelir lidah. Dia tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang teringin memakan sushi.

Kini berjalan menuju ke bilik, Rachel menekan tapak tangan ke perut. Hatinya dicengkam perasaan bimbang. Resah.

Mujur juga, koridor di blok asrama budak perempuan ketika itu lengang. Kebanyakan budak-budak Whammy's yang lain selalunya melepak di ruang tamu utama, ataupun masih berada di kafeteria untuk makan malam. Rachel berhenti di depan pintu bilik yang dikongsi bersama Lana. Matanya dipejam dengan tangan sudah diangkat untuk memulas tombol.

Aku tak berani. Rachel berpaling semula untuk lari, namun ketika itu juga, pintu bilik dikuak dari dalam. Terbuka.

Teman lelakinya berdiri betul-betul di depan mata. Sehelai tuala biru kepunyaan Rachel tergantung di atas kepala Matt, rambut coklatnya basah, dan dia hanya bertuala putih yang dililit pada pinggang. Tubuhnya yang tidak berbaju, turut basah dicucuri air dari rambut.

"Aku rasa, aku ni ada sixth sense." Matt memberitahu. Pergelangan tangan Rachel ditarik dan tanpa bertangguh, dia menarik Rachel ke dalam satu pelukan hangat. Senyum di dalam suaranya jelas kedengaran, walaupun cuma nafasnya saja yang terhembus di telinga Rachel. "Aku harap kau ada dekat luar. Aku bukak pintu. Kau betul-betul ada." Matt berbisik dengan tangannya merangkul erat pinggang Rachel, seolah tidak mahu dilepaskan.

Selesa. Selamat.

Jangan nangis. Rachel pejamkan mata dan menarik nafas. Dalam.

Air matanya tumpah ke pipi. Dia tunduk dan sembamkan muka ke bahu Matt.

"Saya takut!" laungnya teresak-esak.

Segala ego dan degil yang telah cuba dipertahankan Rachel, sekelip mata runtuh apabila kini dia sudah selamat, selesa, berada di dalam pelukan Matt. Budak lelaki itu menolak Rachel ke belakang, tunduk menilik mukanya dengan dahi berkerut. Terperanjat. Pipi Rachel yang lencun dek air mata, dikesat oleh teman lelakinya, lembut, namun tangisan Rachel hanya makin menjadi-jadi apabila dilayan begitu. Dengan bahu yang terhenggut-henggut, Rachel cuba bersuara untuk menceritakan "masalah" mereka, tetapi entah apa dia merapu, butir-butir yang keluar dari mulutnya kedengaran seperti bahasa Minion.

Matt ketawa. Rachel menangis semakin kuat. Bahu Matt dipukul dan ditolak-tolak.

"Okey, okey." budak lelaki itu ketawa dan memeluk Rachel sekali lagi. Erat. Kemas. Kepala Rachel dikucup. "Aku buat-buat faham. Tapi tuala aku ni dah nak lucut, sweetheart."

Kaki Rachel terangkat dari lantai. Dengan mudah, Matt mendukungnya dari koridor dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bilik. Pintu ditolak Matt tertutup dengan kaki, kemudian dia menuju ke sofa dan duduk, memangku Rachel seperti kanak-kanak kecil di atas riba.

Sekali, dan sekali lagi, Matt menggunakan beberapa helai tisu yang digumpal untuk mencuit pipi Rachel yang basah dek air mata. Teman lelakinya mengusik. Dicuit pipinya dengan hujung tisu yang sudah bergumpal-gumpal itu. Secotet saja. Kemudian dicuit sekali lagi. Berkali-kali.

Akhirnya Rachel tertawa kecil. Matt tersenyum dan mengesat pipinya dengan ibu jari.

"Saya," Rachel menarik nafas. "Saya pregnant." dia berbisik. Merenung kakinya yang dilunjur sepanjang sofa, di atas pangkuan Matt.

Lama, Rachel menunggu namun tidak menerima sebarang balasan dari budak lelaki itu. Senyap dan sunyi, seluruh bilik seakan tidak berpenghuni. Diam dan tidak bergerak langsung, Matt tidak menjawab.

Dahi Rachel berkerut, merenung kaki dan masih tidak berani mengangkat mata untuk memandang Matt. Hatinya mulai sejuk, dingin.

Aku dah agak.

Rachel kemamkan bibir. Jari-jemarinya bermain dengan hujung t-shirt yang dipakai.

"Rachel?" suara Matt akhirnya memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Pandang sini."

Rachel tidak memandang. Kepalanya tetap tunduk dan dahinya kian berkerut. Matanya dikelip beberapa kali untuk menahan air dari bertakung.

"Apa dia." katanya hambar.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Matt menyentuh dagu Rachel. Dagunya ditolak ke atas, diangkat supaya pandangan mereka bertembung.

Dengan tangan sebelah lagi, Matt menyentuh jari-jarinya ke atas kepala. Jari-jarinya hilang di balik rambut, persis silap mata, Rachel tekun memerhati.

Sebaik dibawa ke depan, sebentuk cincin sudah tersedia di jari-jari budak lelaki itu.

Sekelip mata Rachel, cincin berwarna silver tersebut sudah tersarung, elok, di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Mulut Rachel terbuka. Terkejut dan terkedu. Kemudian mulutnya ditutup semula, apabila Matt tunduk dan terus menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Selesai dah problem kau tu?" soal teman lelaki Rachel di dalam bisikan, ketika bibir mereka masih lagi bertemu. Saya suka awak, saya suka. Namun Rachel tidak mampu menuturkan. Sebaliknya dia menghulur kedua tangan. Tengkuk Matt dipaut dan budak lelaki itu dipeluk seerat mungkin. Tubuh Matt ditarik ke arahnya, serapat yang boleh. Dia melepas kucupan Matt dan mengangguk sambil menangis dalam ketawa. "Aku tak faham," Matt mencium telinga kanan Rachel. "Tapi aku buat-buat faham, so don't cry."

"Saya cakap," Rachel mengulang dalam esakan. "Lelaki macam awak ni, tak wujud."

"Ouch." Matt tunduk merenung mata Rachel. Mata budak lelaki itu cukup biru seperti laut dalam. Jernih, umpama kristal. Cantik. Indah. Bibir teman lelakinya mengukir senyum nakal. Sedikit angkuh, sedikit menggoda. Sedap dipandang dan menurut Rachel, memandangkan budak lelaki itu adalah teman lelakinya, memang comel dan membuat dia geram. "Cakap cepat. Aku ni boyfriend paling hebat dalam dunia." tangan Matt menyentuh perut Rachel. Diusapnya perlahan.

Ego dan degil Rachel kembali menyerbu. Kedua-duanya teguh berdiri. Membina tembok dan memasang kubu pertahanan, kalau-kalau dirinya diserang. Ego dan degil itu selama ini, telah menjadi perlindungan buat dirinya, untuk mengelak dari dilukai.

"Awak ni boyfriend paling hebat dalam dunia." Rachel memegang kedua belah pipi Matt dengan tangan. Hidung mancung teman lelakinya dikucup. Senyum di bibirnya mekar, hatinya ringan dan bebas.

Matt mengelap air mata yang tumpah lagi di pipi Rachel. Sekarang, Rachel sudah tidak memerlukan ego dan degil itu lagi, untuk melindungi dirinya. Cincin yang tersarung di jari manisnya bersinar, di bawah cahaya lampu.

Tidak semena-mena, pintu bilik yang dikongsi Rachel bersama Lana itu berdentum terbuka. Mengejut. Dari luar.

"Rachel!" Erin berlari masuk. "Tadi kan—" gadis itu terhenti, merenung ke sofa. Matanya naik bulat dan dia menjerit lalu pantas kedua tangannya terbang menutup wajah, sebaik dia menangkap kelibat Matt yang cuma bertuala di pinggang, tidak berbaju, serta posisi Rachel yang boleh dikatakan agak X-rated duduk di atas paha budak lelaki itu. "Aku dah buta!" Erin berpusing-pusing.

Pintu bilik berdentum sekali lagi. Ditutup sesudah Erin meluru keluar.

Sesaat kemudian, gelak Matt pecah di dalam bilik. Teman lelakinya ketawa, tidak ubah seperti watak jahat di dalam filem. Rachel menekap kedua tangannya ke pipi yang terasa panas. Membahang.

Erin ni. Kacau daun. Dalam senyum dan ketawa kecil, Rachel kembali bersandar ke sisi Matt apabila teman lelakinya menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan sekali lagi. Ditenung cincin di jari. Dia pejamkan mata. Pipi dan telinganya dilekap ke dada Matt yang tidak berbaju, terasa sejuk kerana Matt baru selesai mandi. Dia mendengar degup jantung budak lelaki itu, getar di dalam ketawa budak lelaki itu. Rachel tersenyum.

Boyfriend paling hebat.

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

Keesokan pagi, Mello mengangkat kening apabila dibisikkan oleh Matt mengenai berita kehamilan Rachel.

Sambil mengunyah coklat, Mello menayang muka poyo.

"Aku dah tahu." katanya senada.

Matt membulatkan biji mata.

"Hah!" teriaknya penuh drama.

"Aku ni sensitif orangnya, in case kau tak perasan."

"Hah?!"

"Bodoh."

Maka sepanjang jalan menuju ke kafeteria, Matt kelihatan depressed dan beberapa kali menyepak batu-batu kecil yang tidak bersalah, di atas jalan tar.

"Sepatutnya, aku yang jadi orang pertama. Aku ni ayah baby."

"Bisinglah. Aku tipu je. Kenapa kau ni bodoh sangat?"

Air muka depressed di wajah Matt terus lesap. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyengih lebar.

"Aku tahu kau tipu."

Mello diam memerhatikan budak lelaki itu. Walaupun sering tidur di kuliah bahkan lebih banyak berbanding Mello dalam memonteng kelas, kedudukan Matt tidak pernah turun dari tempat ke-3 dan tetap kekal di dalam senarai top-5 pelajar-pelajar Whammy's. Mello tahu budak lelaki itu langsung tidak berminat untuk menjadi pengganti L, namun adakala Mello teringin untuk melihat, setinggi mana kemampuan sebenar Matt jika budak lelaki itu betul-betul berusaha.

Empat tahun yang lepas, Near pernah terpinga-pinga apabila mendapati dirinya berkongsi tempat pertama dengan Matt, sewaktu Matt masih lagi "budak baru" di Whammy House.

Namun selepas itu, Matt bagaikan selesa di tempat ke-3 dan tidak pernah turun mahupun naik. Dia sekadar hadir ke kuliah dan menyiapkan assignment untuk mengelak dari bebelan Roger dan renungan kosong L. Masa lapang yang lain, dihabiskan Matt dengan bermain video game dan dahulu, sebelum bersama Rachel, waktu lapang dihabiskan Matt dengan gadis-gadis yang di fikiran Mello, berpakaian seperti penari kelab malam, manja tidak bertempat, dan semua memiliki IQ bersaiz donut.

Mello masih tidak tahu, di mana sebenarnya tarikan Rachel. Gadis itu padanya sekadar "average" sahaja, namun paling tidak, Mello akui bahawa Rachel jauh lebih senonoh dari gadis-gadis pelik yang sebelum ini ramai mendampingi Matt, walaupun Mello juga tahu, Matt sendiri tidak serius terhadap gadis-gadis aneh seperti itu.

Nasib baik lah, si bodoh ni guna jugak otak dia tu.

"So?" Mello menyoal. "Tak lama lagi kau jadi ayah." lidah Mello terasa kesat, menyebut perkataan itu. Matt menjadi ayah? Perangai sendiri pun masih seperti budak hingusan. "Kau nak buat apa sekarang?"

"Aku terima kes dekat Jepun tu sebab nak kumpul duit." Matt menggigit-gigit rokok di dalam mulut. "Sebab masa tu aku dah tahu, aku memang nak kahwin dengan Rachel."

Mello juga memang sudah tahu. Kerana sepanjang empat tahun dia mengenali Matt, budak lelaki itu cukup malas untuk keluar dari bilik, apatah lagi dihantar begitu jauh sehingga ke Asia. Namun tiba-tiba, buat pertama kali, Matt menawarkan diri untuk mengambil kes yang ketika itu dibuka oleh Roger kepada mereka. Dari situ saja, Mello sudah dapat mengagak. Ia adalah kerana Rachel.

"Kau ni membosankan." Mello memberi komen.

Matt ketawa.

"And so," katanya pula. "Kita nak buat apa pasal Chris?"

Topik itu memang sudah Mello jangka, lambat-laun pasti akan dibuka juga oleh Matt untuk dibahas dan didebatkan. Mungkin juga, untuk mereka bertumbuk sesama-sendiri dalam masa beberapa minit lagi.

Bila fikir-fikir balik, Mello mencongak, aku belum pernah lagi tumbuk budak ni. Matt membalas renungannya dengan muka bersahaja. Kasual. Rileks seperti mereka sedang berbual mengenai biri-biri atau kadang-kala, Roger.

"Buat apa? Tak payah buat apa-apa pun."

"Selain kau nak belasah dia, maksud aku."

"Cakap je lah, apa kau nak cakap." Mello memberi kebenaran.

Matt menarik rokok di bibir. Mereka sudah sampai ke kawasan kafeteria. Meja-meja kebanyakannya sudah pun penuh. Rata-rata budak-budak Whammy's sudah pun berada di situ, menikmati sarapan pagi sambil berbual rancak. Suara-suara di sekeliling umpama bunyi lebah menghurung bunga. Mello melihat Aihara Miaa dan Yuliya Marche, dikenali sebagai "Yayu" di Whammy House, di sebuah meja bersama George, Erin, Ethan dan Tiara.

Dari jauh, Aihara Miaa menangkap kelibat Mello. Budak perempuan itu menjulingkan biji mata ke arahnya. Mello merengus dan mengalih pandang.

Girlfriend L? Mungkin budak perempuan itu dianggap oleh L hanya sebagai budak kecil, yang karenahnya perlu dilayan supaya tidak merajuk. Mello tidak tahu bagaimana kedua-dua mereka bertemu dan mereka nampak cukup rapat, namun mungkin L langsung tidak serius ketika mengatakan Miaa adalah teman wanitanya, sekadar membuat lawak bodoh.

Lawak bodoh dia selalunya boleh tahan.

Di bahagian depan kafeteria, barisan untuk mengambil makanan tidak terlalu panjang. Mello dan Matt berdiri menunggu giliran di belakang Jake, bekas teman lelaki Cally. Budak lelaki itu mengangguk kepada Mello, dibalas anggukan semula olehnya.

Matt berbisik,

"Apa perasaan kau, setiap kali tengok ex-boyfriend kepada girlfriend kau?" soalnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang jelas terpancar di wajah.

Mello menendang tulang kering Matt. Budak lelaki itu tertunduk, mendesis sakit.

"Kau nak cakap apa tadi?"

"Sakit ah Mel," Matt menggosok-gosok tulang keringnya. Sambil mengerut dahi, budak lelaki itu merendahkan suara, cukup untuk Mello saja mendengar: "Beyond Birthday tu ingatan dia kena padam. Wiped out."

Tadi Chris. Tiba-tiba dah masuk Beyond Birthday?

"Cuba cerita dari awal, Matt."

"Sekarang ni, kau mesti dah tahu yang Miaa-chan tu boleh gerakkan objek guna minda aje. Right? Ada psikik, boleh baca fikiran orang lain. Ada yang boleh kawal elektrik. Blah blah blah. Right? Tapi ayah Chris ni lain sikit. Dia boleh buat semua tu, plus something else yang kebanyakan penyelidik rasa sangat rare. Ayah Chris boleh padam ingatan orang lain. Dan setakat ni, aku dengan Alyssa rasa, ingatan Beyond Birthday tu kena sapu dengan Tuan Pengarah Victoire Hansen Newel."

Buat sejenak, Mello diam. Cuba mentafsir.

"Kebolehan untuk padam ingatan orang tu dikira rare ke?" soalnya kagum. "Dalam movie banyak je aku tengok."

"Aku pun ingat macam tu. Hmm. Tapi penyelidik yang aku dengan Alyssa jumpa cakap, kebolehan jenis tu sebenarnya rare."

Mereka saling memandang satu-sama lain.

"Kau hilang ingatan, kan? Mak-ayah kau siapa pun, kau tak ingat. Agaknya ingatan kau kena padam." Mello separuh menduga, separuh membuat lawak.

Sebatang rokok baru disumbat ke dalam mulut. Matt mengangkat bahu dan menarik senyum kecil. Seperti selalu, dia jarang memberikan reaksi terhadap hal yang berkaitan dengan diri sendiri. Serasa Mello, budak lelaki itu memang tidak tahu dan dalam masa yang sama, mungkin masih belum pasti sama ada dia sudah bersedia untuk mengambil tahu.

"Berbalik pada Chris. Aku rasa, memandangkan L sendiri fikir yang dia tu masih boleh diselamatkan…" Matt memandang Mello penuh makna. Kedua tangannya diangkat dalam gaya "surrender" apabila ditenung dingin oleh Mello. "To be honest, Mel, aku rasa Lana lagi susah nak dipujuk berbanding kau. Baru-baru ni dia dah dapat tahu, yang Chris blah macam tu je sebab tak nak libatkan kita dalam benda yang dia rasa terlalu bahaya dan peribadi. Tapi still, Lana langsung tak lembut hati. Aku tak rasa dia tu berlakon. Kesian aku tengok Chris." penuh drama, Matt mengeluh panjang.

"Kenapa pulak? Dalam setahun ni, budak tak guna tu hantar macam-macam pada Lana, tapi langsung tak berbalas. Kalau Lana nak cair, dah lama dia cair. Budak tak guna tu pun mesti dah tahu. Biar dia rasa."

"Aku terbayang kalau Rachel buat aku macam tu. Mesti aku mati."

"Kalau tak merokok dua hari pun, mesti kau mati."

Dalam ketawa, Matt menghela nafas.

"Jom kita bawak Chris balik, Mel."

"Aku cakap benda ni sekali je lagi." Mello merenung tepat. Dingin. "Aku dah tak peduli pasal dia. Langsung. Ayah dia takkan bunuh dia, kalau tak, kenapa dia balik sana?"

Beberapa saat selepas itu dibiarkan sunyi. Sepi. Jake dan beberapa budak berhampiran, menoleh memandang mereka. Masing-masing kemudiannya mengalih pandang ke tempat lain, cepat-cepat melarikan mata walaupun terang-terang masih mencuri dengar.

"Sebenarnya," tenang suara Matt. "Aku tahu, kau tak maksudkan pun apa yang kau cakap ni. Sebenarnya kau fikir benda yang sama macam aku. Macam Near. Setahun yang lepas dulu tu, kita memang tahu Chris ada problem. Tapi kita ingat, sebagai kawan kita patut tunggu dia sedia untuk beritahu kita sendiri. Sebab tu kita tak tanya. Tapi kita silap. Bila fikir-fikir balik pun, Chris tu memang jenis yang pikul beban seorang-seorang. Selama dia ada dengan kita, tak pernah sekali pun dia buat salah pada kita kan? Sebab tu aku rasa, pihak yang salah kali ni pun sebenarnya, memang kita. Salah kita, sebab tak tanya. Near cakap pasal benda ni dekat kau semalam, dan kau tolak dia dari atas tangga sebab kau marah. Sebab kata-kata Near tu, betul."

Membalas renungan Mello, Matt tidak pernah kelihatan takut. Tidak seperti kebanyakan budak-budak Whammy's yang lain yang selalunya terdiam dan berundur, sebaik memandang riak membunuh di muka Mello. Sebaliknya, Matt tidak pernah berganjak dari laluan Mello. Dia selalu tetap berdiri di tempatnya, di hadapan Mello, seakan dia tidak kisah andainya dirempuh atau dilanggar sekalipun. Ia membuat Mello semakin marah, namun marah yang dirasakan itu pula bukanlah kerana sikap Matt bermaksud mencabar dirinya. Mello marah kerana terganggu. Terkesan dengan isyarat yang diberikan Matt.

Budak lelaki itu tidak pernah berundur kerana ia sebenarnya adalah isyarat, bahawa dia mempercayai Mello.

" _Kalau lepas ni aku hilang ingatan lagi sekalipun, aku takkan lupa sampai mati, siapa kawan pertama aku dalam dunia ni. Mihael Keehl, alias Mello. Short name: Mel. Hahah!"_

Disebabkan itu kadang-kala, Mello tewas, apabila melawan Matt.

"Lepas kita bawak budak tak guna tu balik, aku akan belasah dia. Dan aku akan belasah kau sekali." Mello memberi kata putus, menuding ke arah budak lelaki itu.

Matt sekadar mengangguk. Mello mengerut dahi, dan berpaling memandang ke depan.

Kadang-kala.

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

Miaa menarik nafas. Sedalam-dalam yang boleh. Kedua tangan digenggam menjadi penumbuk. Kakinya dihentak beberapa kali di atas lantai.

Tup. Tap.

Tup. Tap.

Heheh.

Miaa kemudian membuka mulut. Menganga seluas-luas yang boleh, mungkin cukup luas untuk menelan seekor anak panda atau sebiji kek coklat bulat. Dia menjerit:

"L Lawliet! Saya datang…!"

Detektif nombor satu dunia itu sedang berjalan bersama Encik Quillsh Whammy. Koridor tersebut lengang. Kosong melainkan mereka bertiga sahaja. Miaa sudah memastikan tiada "saksi" yang berada di situ.

Miaa mula berlari selaju termampu. Menuju ke arah L.

Mata lelaki itu merenung tepat ke arah Miaa ketika dia berpaling untuk melihat.

Hah. Dia nampak rileks je. Miaa kerutkan dahi. Aku langgar kau!

Encik Quillsh Whammy mengangkat kening. Terperanjat.

Dan Miaa merempuh L seperti ombak menghempas pantai.

Atau mungkin juga, seperti kereta api melanggar tembok batu.

L kurus-kering. Namun lelaki itu hanya terundur sedikit saja walaupun diterkam Miaa dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Kedua tangan L dihulur, menyambut Miaa di pinggang. Kaki Miaa terangkat dari lantai.

Aaa…! Miaa menggapai-gapai tangan ke depan, masih mencuba untuk memeluk L. Namun dengan muka sepuluh sen, L masih memegang Miaa di udara, kakinya masih dibiar terapung tidak mencecah lantai. Gaya L seolah-olah sedang memeriksa kuman di bawah mikroskop.

"Apa awak buat ni?" tanya detektif itu. Curious.

"Awak dah nak pergi semula entah ke mana-mana. Saya tak tahu bila awak akan datang sini lagi. Jadi saya nak peluk awak." Miaa mencekau dengan jari-jari. Berusaha keras untuk mencapai L. Rambut hitam L berjaya dikuis dan ditarik sedikit. "Bagi saya peluk!"

L menoleh ke sebelah. Memandang Encik Quillsh Whammy.

"Tak ada sesiapa di sini." Encik Quillsh Whammy tersenyum. "Saya rasa, tak apa."

"Yay!" Miaa mendepang kedua tangan. Dengan muka penuh rela hati, dia pejamkan mata untuk ditarik oleh L.

Namun, lain pula yang berlaku.

L menjarakkan Miaa dari dirinya. Dipegang beberapa inci ke belakang. Lebih jauh.

"Maaf. Dulu saya tak suka dipeluk. Sekarang pun sama. Saya tak pernah berubah. Awak sendiri tahu."

Mata Miaa terus terbuka. Dia memang tahu. Bahkan dia juga faham, ketika L mengaku sebagai "teman lelaki" kepada dirinya semalam, di hadapan Mello dan Cally, detektif itu sekadar mempermainkan Mello. Sekadar ingin melihat reaksi di muka Mello dan Cally.

Miaa telah selamba bermain sama. Namun dia tahu, L sekadar memandang dirinya sebagai budak kecil. Sebagai kanak-kanak.

"Pergilah!" Miaa menyepak angin. "Suka hati. Pergi je tangkap pembunuh dekat mana-mana tu." kaki kirinya dihayun dan berjaya ditempel ke perut L. "Turunkan saya."

Detektif itu meletakkan Miaa ke bawah.

Tipu je.

Sebaik kakinya mencecah lantai, Miaa meluru ke depan.

Spontan juga, tangan kanan L turut diangkat ke atas. Tapak tangannya ditekap ke muka Miaa sebelum dia sempat menyerang lelaki itu, untuk dipeluk.

Gah! Asyik fail…

Encik Quillsh Whammy ketawa melihat gelagat mereka.

Sesudah L menurunkan semula tangan, Miaa tunduk memuncungkan mulut. Merenung lantai sambil membelek-belek hujung blouse yang dipakai. Geram. Tidak puas hati.

"Jaga diri." kata L.

"Ha." Miaa menjawab. Ringkas. Dia tidak memandang detektif itu.

"Bila dah sampai sana nanti, saya telefon awak." kata L lagi.

"Aha." Miaa menjuih bibir. L bodoh. L bodoh… Miaa pejamkan mata. Membaca jampi.

Senyap. Sunyi.

Sudah tiada bunyi di hadapannya.

Hm? Dah pergi ke? Miaa mengangkat kepala.

Dan ketika itu, L tunduk mencium dahi Miaa. Detektif itu menyentuh juraian rambut Miaa yang telah jatuh ke depan, dan diselit ke belakang telinga Miaa.

"Mungkin dua-tiga tahun lagi, bila orang takkan panggil saya miang sebab bercinta dengan budak kecik." kata lelaki itu, ketika mata mereka bertembung. "Saya tunggu."

L berdiri tegak semula. Miaa melihat Encik Quillsh Whammy sudah berada jauh di hujung koridor. Seolah-olah untuk memberikan privasi kepada mereka berdua.

"Maksudnya?" Miaa menyentuh dahi.

"Maksudnya, jangan buat benda pelik-pelik. Nanti saya datang lagi." L masih menayang muka sepuluh sen. Kosong tetapi poyo. Dia berpaling dan berlalu meninggalkan Miaa terkebil-kebil di koridor tersebut.

Dua-tiga tahun lagi. Miaa mengulang kata-kata detektif itu di dalam kepala. Bila orang takkan panggil saya miang sebab bercinta dengan budak kecik.

" _Saya tunggu."_

Maksudnya?

Maksudnya…

"Wuah!" Miaa menjerit.

Dia berputar-putar mendongak ke siling.

L dan Encik Quillsh Whammy sudah pun hilang di balik selekoh koridor, namun Miaa tidak mengejar dan begitu aktif melakukan senam-robik.

Dia tunggu! Dia tunggu aku!

Ketika sibuk membuat lompat bintang, Miaa tiba-tiba berpusing dan menangkap kelibat Yayu. Budak perempuan itu baru sampai, dia merenung Miaa seolah dirinya mempunyai enam biji mata di kepala.

"Awak OK?" Yayu kelihatan musykil. Mungkin bimbang, kalau-kalau Miaa sudah dirasuk atau terkena histeria.

L tunggu aku! Miaa menjerit di dalam hati. Dia mengangguk-ngangguk bagaikan patung patah leher, masih berpusing-pusing tanpa henti dengan mata dipejam, dengan senyum yang lebar, sampai ke telinga.

* * *

 **x**

 **xXx**

 **x**

* * *

Bagi mereka yang ditawarkan oleh Whammy House untuk "mengambil kes" di luar institusi tersebut, di mana kebanyakan berlaku di luar England, terdapat seakan ritual atau sambutan beramai-ramai di mana mereka yang terlibat "dihantar" oleh kawan-kawan rapat masing-masing, ataupun teman lelaki dan teman wanita walaupun hanya di muka pagar.

Tentulah, Yayu tidak pelik. Dia ada mendengar, kadang-kala sebulan-dua berlalu sebelum mereka dapat berjumpa dengan satu-sama lain sekali lagi.

Yayu dan Miaa tidak terlibat di dalam penghantaran kali ini, memandangkan mereka sendiri masih terlalu baru di Whammy House. Namun mereka menjadi salah seorang pemerhati terhadap kemeriahan yang berlangsung. Dia dan Miaa berdiri di tangga pintu belakang, melihat Erin dan George bertukar pesanan dengan satu-sama lain. Erin mengangguk setiap kali George membuat isyarat tangan, mungkin mengingatkan teman wanitanya untuk menjaga diri dan tidak memandang lelaki lain, kerana Erin ketawa dan kemudian menjengket, memeluk George.

Miaa di sebelah Yayu pula, setelah ditemui menari-nari di koridor sebentar tadi, kini dilihat Yayu seakan khayal. Budak perempuan itu tersenyum, merenung entah ke mana.

Ambik drugs ke apa? Yayu mengangkat kening.

"Excuse me, ladies," satu suara menegur di belakang mereka.

Yayu menarik lengan Miaa untuk berkalih dari muka pintu tersebut, memberi laluan. Namun entah macam mana Yayu tergelecek di anak tangga. Miaa turut diheret bersama.

"Mak!"

"Whoa!"

Sekelip mata, Yayu dan Miaa tersangkut selamat. Merenung ke atas, ke dalam mata biru Matt yang menangkap mereka di kiri dan kanan. Persis filem romantik, namun si hero kali ini menyelamatkan dua orang heroine sekaligus.

"Phewit!" seseorang bersiul.

"Matt yang asal dah kembali!"

"My lips like sugar…!"

Gelak-ketawa pecah di sekeliling. Tepuk-tepuk ikut bersahutan dengan beberapa siulan lagi. Matt turut ketawa. Yayu ditegakkan semula dan dia melepas genggaman di jaket Matt yang ditarik dalam terkejut tadi. Miaa tidak menyentuh budak lelaki itu dan sebaliknya, terkebil-kebil dengan mata yang bulat kemudian bundar. Miaa tunduk mengucap terima kasih, kemudian menyusup bersembunyi di belakang Yayu.

"Saya rasa, aura dia lain macam." Miaa berbisik.

Yayu diam. Dia kurang pasti kenapa atau bagaimana, namun dia bersetuju.

Ini kali pertama dia melihat Matt di depan mata, walaupun sudah banyak yang didengarinya mengenai budak lelaki itu. Dan dia turut ada mengingatkan diri sendiri, bahawa budak lelaki itu mungkin adalah abangnya yang dicari kerana Matt bermata biru dan berambut coklat. Umur budak lelaki itu juga sebaya, dengan umur abangnya.

Kini berdiri face-to-face, Yayu melirik ke kolar di jaket Matt. Mencari kalau-kalau rantai pemberian ibu bapa mereka ada tersarung di leher budak lelaki itu.

Kosong.

Tak ada.

Yayu mengeluh kecil. Patut ke aku mintak je dekat Encik Quillsh Whammy? Suruh dia beritahu aje. Mana satu abang aku?

Yayu menggeleng kecil. Don't give up! Aku mesti akan cam Abang, bila aku nampak dia.

"Hei," Matt menjentik dahi Yayu. Adoi. Yayu menggosok sedikit dahinya dan berkerut memandang budak lelaki itu. "Welcome to Whammy House, junior." Matt menyengih dan mengusap pula kepala Yayu. Mesra.

"Um. Terima kasih." terkebil-kebil, ada satu perasaan aneh menyusup masuk ke hatinya melihat sengihan budak lelaki itu. Rindu. Dia rindu ingin memeluk abangnya. Buat seketika, Yayu hampir-hampir membuat perkara bodoh. Nyaris-nyaris dia meminta untuk memeluk Matt sebelum Rachel muncul di muka pintu dan Yayu serta-merta membatalkan niat. Karang tak pasal-pasal, aku kena tampar. "Um. Good luck, untuk kes awak." mulut Yayu tidak terkeluar menyebut perkataan "Abang" walhal dia telah selamba memanggil beberapa orang senior lain dengan panggilan tersebut.

Matt membuat tabik hormat.

"Thank you very much!"

Genius komputer "terhebat Whammy House" itu berlari turun, diserbu pula beberapa budak Whammy's yang lain. Gelak-ketawa dan gurau-senda penuh dan riuh di laman belakang bangunan utama Whammy House. Ada yang bertepuk-tampar. Cally sedang memaksa Mello untuk memakai cermin mata hitam. Seorang budak perempuan yang tidak dikenali Yayu, menghulur bekal makanan kepada Near, calon nombor 1 di dalam senarai yang dikatakan berpotensi paling tinggi untuk menggantikan L.

Pemandu Whammy House yang telah menjemput Yayu dan budak-budak baru yang lain sewaktu mereka tiba di Lapangan Terbang Heathrow minggu lepas, Encik Oliver, kini sedang berbual dengan pengurus Whammy House, Encik Roger, di depan limousine yang bakal membawa senior-senior mereka nanti.

Di muka pintu, Rachel tunduk ke arah Miaa.

"Miaa OK?" gadis senior itu bertanya. Yayu mengangkat kening. Miaa dilihatnya sedang berdiri di sudut pintu sambil merenung dengan muka cukup curiga dan penuh syak wasangka, ke arah teman lelaki Rachel. "Abang Matt ada kacau ke?"

"Tak." Miaa menggeleng. "Saya rasa, dia tu pelik sikit."

Rachel tertawa kecil.

"Dia memang pelik."

"Hmmm." Miaa menggosok batang hidung. Kepalanya disengetkan sedikit. Masih tekun meneliti Matt yang kini berjoget-joget bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain, budak-budak lelaki yang mengelilinginya dan ketawa. "Setahu saya, orang biasa sepatutnya tak macam ni."

"Orang biasa?" Rachel memandang Yayu dengan senyum confused. Yayu membulatkan biji mata dan mengangkat bahu. Tak tahu aku. Budak ni on drugs ke, high ke. Belum sempat Miaa menjawab, Encik Oliver sudah memanggil kesemua mereka yang bakal bertolak. "Kejap." Rachel turun dari anak tangga, menuju ke arah Matt.

"Kamu semua bukannya pergi berperang. Pejam celik, pejam celik, semua dah settle. Sekejap aje." Encik Oliver melaung dan melambai ke kereta. "Go on in. Flight sejam lagi."

Mereka melihat Mello memeluk Cally sehingga kaki gadis itu terapung-apung di udara. Dipusing-pusing beberapa kali. Gadis itu ketawa. Mello mengukir senyum sinis. Mereka turut melihat Rachel dicium oleh Matt tanpa segan-silu di depan mereka, sebelum kolar jaket Matt digenggam oleh Encik Oliver dan budak lelaki itu diheret ke arah kereta. Matt akhirnya mendukung Eric, kanak-kanak yang Erin sendiri kurang pasti asal-usulnya, dan masuk ke perut kereta. Rachel tersenyum dan tunduk ke tingkap, mencium dahi Eric yang lambat-lambat, seakan malu, menghulur tangan dan memeluk gadis itu.

Near kelihatan mengangkut sebuah beg lutsinar yang agak besar dipenuhi dengan lego, robot, serta dadu. Alyssa melambai dan menggeleng dalam ketawa apabila kawan-kawannya melaung pesan, supaya Alyssa membawa pulang "hadiah" iaitu mamat-mamat Jepun yang kacak. Erin pula, melayang flying kiss ke arah George sambil dia berundur untuk ke kereta, dan gadis itu membuat bentuk "love" di atas kepala apabila teman lelakinya melompat dramatik, menyambut flying kiss tersebut sebelum disimpan ke dada.

Macam-macam gaya. Yayu tersenyum memerhati.

Akhirnya, setelah puas dihalau dan digesa oleh Encik Oliver dan Encik Roger, keenam-enam orang berkenaan hilang bersama-sama limousine yang meluncur dari perkarangan Whammy House. Mereka memandang dan melambai, sehinggalah kelibat kereta tersebut sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Rachel berlari-lari anak ke pintu belakang. Menghela nafas dengan senyum kecil sebaik dia berhenti di hadapan Yayu dan Miaa yang masih lagi tercegat di situ.

Telefon bimbit Yayu tiba-tiba terasa bergetar, di dalam poket. Bzzt…

"Cantik rantai Akak." Miaa kedengaran memberi komen.

Yayu tunduk mendapatkan telefon bimbit. Skrin mempamer satu mesej, daripada Henry.

Dalam seminggu ini, dia sudah penat menunggu dan mencuba. Dan memang konflik di antara mereka sudah banyak kali berulang. Sudah bertimpa-timpa walaupun sering kali, Yayu berpatah balik dalam membuat keputusan. Dia sayangkan Henry. Dan dia tahu, budak lelaki itu juga sayang kepada dirinya. Sudah banyak yang mereka kongsikan bersama. Dan sudah banyak juga, mereka lakukan untuk satu-sama lain. Namun adakala, perasaan sayang dan kisah-kisah yang tersimpan di antara mereka masih tidak cukup. Tidak lengkap?

Saat itu melihat nama Henry tertera di atas skrin, hati Yayu sekadar kebas. Tidak teruja mahupun lega. Bahkan dia kurang pasti, sama ada status mereka masih lagi kekasih.

Yayu membuka mesej berkenaan:

" _Apa khabar? Aku harap, kau gembira dekat sana. Sekurang-kurangnya, dah pergi sejauh tu, kau patut gembira. Aku rindu kau."_

Seriously. Yayu menghela nafas. Dahinya berkerut, namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum walaupun hambar.

Bahu Yayu terasa dicuit-cuit. Dia menoleh melihat George menggosok perut tanda lapar. Budak lelaki itu menuding ke arah kafeteria. Mengajak makan.

"Kejap." Yayu membalas mesej di tangan:

" _Saya okey je dekat sini. Awak macam mana pulak?"_

"Sebenarnya saya rasa macam, saya tak patut ambik." suara Rachel terdengar membalas kata-kata Miaa tadi. Yayu menyimpan semula telefon bimbitnya ke dalam poket dan mendongak untuk melihat topik perbualan mereka itu. "Rantai ni—" jantung Yayu hampir terhenti. Dia merenung rantai silver berloket peluru yang kini tersarung, jelas, di leher Rachel. Gadis itu tersenyum apabila Miaa memegang loket tersebut di tangan. Menilik dan membelek curious. "—rantai ni Matt yang bagi. Rantai ni penting pada dia. Dia suruh saya tolong simpan."

"Aww. Mungkin maksud Abang Matt, tak kira apa pun yang berlaku, dia mesti akan tetap balik pada Kak Rachel." Miaa seakan mencipta plot romantik. "Hoho. Tengok ni Yayu."

Budak perempuan itu menarik-narik lengan Yayu, menunjuk.

Aku nampak.

Yayu mengesat tangan ke mata. Dia tertunduk dalam esak dan perit di kerongkong. Menahan emosi.

Dah jumpa. Saya dah jumpa Abang.

George mencuit lagi bahu Yayu. Air muka budak lelaki itu jelas menyoal. Bimbang. Yayu menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ketawa. Mengerut dahi dan menggeleng lagi.

Aku tak cam dia. Bukan main aku confident. Tapi aku langsung tak cam Abang aku.

Kata-kata Encik Quillsh Whammy bahawa abangnya itu sudah hilang ingatan dan langsung tidak mempunyai sebarang memori mengenai diri sendiri apatah lagi keluarga mereka, kembali terngiang di telinga Yayu. Dia gembira. Dia sedih. Perasaannya saat itu, bercampur-baur dan agak berkecamuk.

Siapa yang buat dia jadi macam tu? Siapa yang buat keluarga kitorang, jadi macam tu?

Yayu menggenggam kedua tangan. Geram. Hatinya sakit. Limousine yang dipandu Encik Oliver membawa Matt dan senior-senior mereka yang lain sudah pun lama hilang, dari pandangan. Dan pagar utama Whammy House kini sudah pun kembali tertutup. Matahari senja di kaki langit sedikit merah, seolah memberi simbol dan petanda. Budak-budak Whammy's yang lain kebanyakan sudah pun berada di dalam atau di padang.

Benci dan dendam di hati Yayu kembali membuak. Dia perlu tahu. Dia perlu mencari jawapan. Siapa sebenarnya yang bertanggungjawab terhadap hal ini. Kenapa.

Sampai Abang sendiri pun, langsung tak cam aku. Kalau aku jumpa orang tu…

Yayu berpaling dan meluru masuk, tidak mempedulikan riak terkejut di wajah George mahupun membalas apabila Miaa dan Rachel memanggil di belakang.

Dia berlari mencari Encik Roger.

 **.bab 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTA PENULIS: Semoga masih membaca, masih berminat untuk teruskan (:**


End file.
